Una Loca Historia
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Dos sorprendentes chicas aparecieron en la ciudad de Sonic y, por cosas del destino, fueron a dar a la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué surgirá de este encuentro? ¿Locuras? ¿Romance? ¿Conflictos? ¿Más locuras? Eso está por verse… - ¡OC's insertados!
1. Dos Inesperadas Visitas

YAAAAAY! HE VUELTOOOOOO!

Lamento haber estado desaparecida, de verdad. Mi creatividad y talento literario se fueron lejos y solo fui capaz de retomar la escritura con esta loca, loquísima historia (cuando lean este primer capítulo no les parecerá tan loca como dice el título, pero créanme que a partir del tercero o cuarto se darán cuenta xD)

Bueno... partiré por explicar algo importante:

Esta historia la escribí junto a una amiga. Ella también tiene una cuenta en esta página (su nombre de user es Kamitasu, por si quieren visitarla), pero yo me encargué de editarla por completo, mejorando la redacción y los diálogos, cambiando el formato antiguo a uno nuevo y agregando una que otra cosa para hacer la historia más fluida y verosímil. Es una historia que escribimos vía MSN el año 2006 (comprenderán que era necesario hacer muchos cambios), así que me haría muy feliz que dejaran algún comentario, crítica, sugerencia, trolleo o lo que sea xD!

Lamento si las personalidades de los personajes llegan a parecer un poco Out of Character, pero juro que esta historia lo requería xD conforme avancen irán entendiendo por qué. Además, los personajes tienen dos años más que en la serie original, ténganlo en cuenta. Y hablando de personajes, esta historia comienza con dos OC's protagonistas: Dahlia y Kari. La primera es invención mía, mientras que la segunda pertenece a Kamitasu.

Eso es todo por ahora. Disfruten y sean felices! ^^

* * *

><p>Miércoles, 18:58 hrs. Se escucharon sonidos en la puerta de la casa de Sonic. Alguien golpeaba.<p>

—¿Eh? —musitó el erizo azul, extrañado— ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

—No sé, Sonic —dijo Tails—. Iré a ver.

—Sí, Tails. Por favor, abre.

Sonic permaneció sentado en su sofá mientras Tails se dirigía hacia la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con…

—Hola —saludó amablemente, aunque con aire preocupado, una eriza de color rojo que llevaba un sombrero—. Espero no molestar. Me acabo de perder y…

—Ah… buenas tardes —saludó con cortesía a la extraña— ¿te has extraviado? Si quieres, puedes entrar y usar el teléfono —propuso con una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias —respondió ella con notorio alivio—. Yo…

La eriza se quitó el sombrero que traía puesto, mostrando un cabello corto y bien cuidado y unos llamativos ojos color rosa. Vestía a la moda, con ropas de colores vibrantes y un pañuelo en el cuello. También llevaba una maleta en cada mano.

En ese momento, Tails la reconoció por su aspecto y sus facciones y, sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó:

—¿Tú… no eres Kari Pride, la cantante?

—Algo así —respondió—, pero no prestes atención a eso —y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso, dejando a Tails algo desconcertado. Entonces, Sonic notó que una completa desconocida había entrado a su casa e inmediatamente le preguntó:

—Hey, ¿quién eres tú?

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato, dejando sus maletas en una esquina—, soy Kari Pride.

—¿Kari? —repitió Sonic como si intentara recordar algo.

—Entonces sí eres Kari —acotó Tails.

—Así es —asintió.

—¿Kari? ¿Pero quién es Kari? —continuó preguntándose el dueño de casa— ¿Y por qué me recuerda a alguien?

—Es una cantante muy famosa, Sonic. Más de una vez la hemos visto en la televisión.

—¿De verdad? —musitó pensativo, aún sin poder recordar si había oído hablar de ella o no, pero entonces decidió dar prioridad al hecho de que una persona que no conocía en lo absoluto se encontraba ahí dentro con ellos y le espetó:— De cualquier manera ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo dejé que pasara, Sonic —explicó Tails.

—Sí. Lamento haber entrado tan de repente —se disculpó una vez más—. Lo que pasa es que vine a esta ciudad, pero… no sé nada de aquí y me he perdido, lamentablemente.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó el zorro—. Por favor, toma asiento mientras te traigo un vaso de jugo y algo de comer, porque debes estar hambrienta, ¿no?

En cuanto escuchó esto, la chica se sentó en el sofá junto a Sonic sin decir una sola palabra y vieron juntos la televisión. Sonic parecía algo incómodo, ya que ella seguía siendo una desconocida.

Segundos después, alguien llamó a la puerta… otra vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Alguien más? ¡Yo voy!

Tails abrió nuevamente. Esta vez se trataba de Amy, a quien conocía lo suficiente como para que no le extrañase su aparición a esas horas.

—Hola, Tails —saludó ella con una expresión que denotaba una gran ira contenida.

—Ahh… A-Amy… q-qué sorpresa… —susurró en forma de saludo, imaginándose que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

Amy entró sin saludar a nadie y dijo:

—¡Sonic! ¡Me dejaste plantada! ¡Y ya van TRES veces!

—¿Quién, yo? —respondió él— No recuerdo haber tenido alguna cita contigo, Amy.

Ante esta situación tan tensa y ajena a ella, Kari decidió mantenerse en silencio y seguir mirando la pantalla. Tails, por su parte, aprovechó que nadie lo veía para escabullirse.

—¡Pero tú me escribiste! —profirió Amy al mismo tiempo que sacaba su martillo gigante— ¡Me escribiste para que saliéramos _hoy_!

—_¿Qué? _¡No lo recuerdo!

—¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? —inquirió con una mirada aterradora, alzando su martillo en el aire.

—Esto… Amy, por favor, baja eso. N-No seas violenta.

—Si no quieres que me ponga violenta, entonces responde qué fue lo que pasó con nuestra cita. _Y di la verdad._

Al sentir esa mirada asesina puesta sobre él y ese temible martillo amenazando con herirlo severamente, Sonic no pudo seguir mintiendo.

—E-Escucha, Amy… no te enojes —dijo con la mirada puesta en el piso—. Es verdad que yo te escribí, pero… lo olvidé… y no fui a la cita. Pero no te enojes conmigo, ¿sí?

Y cuando el erizo azul levantó la mirada e intentó mostrar una sonrisa, Amy aulló y alzó su martillo una vez más.

—¡TE DOY UN SEGUNDO PARA QUE CORRAS POR TU VIDA!

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron una persecución a lo largo de todo el primer piso.

—¡Amy! ¡Detente! —chilló desesperado— ¡No lo hice apropósito!

Y pocos segundos después de que una mancha azul y una silueta rosa se deslizaran una detrás de la otra por toda la sala de estar, llegó Tails con una bandeja y un interesante ofrecimiento:

—¿Alguien quiere jugo y pastel?

—¡Yoooooo! —saltó una entusiasta Kari, levantando una mano con muchas ganas.

—¡Pastel! —exclamó Amy, quien se detuvo en seco y dejó su martillo a un lado— ¡Yo quiero!

—Entonces les pediré que vayan hacia comedor, por favor.

Cuando las chicas se disponían a tomar asiento, Sonic se acercó a Tails y le dio las gracias por haberlo salvado una vez más de la furia de Amy.

—No hay de qué, Sonic —le sonrió amablemente.

Poco después, ya todos se hallaban sentados alrededor a la mesa, a punto de hincarle el diente a la suculenta merienda.

—Mmm, se ve delicioso —comentó Kari, observando el pastel con mucho interés— ¿No hay problema si me quedo aquí un rato más?

—Por mí no hay problema —respondió Sonic.

—A mí tampoco me molesta que te quedes —dijo Tails al mismo tiempo que servía rebanadas de pastel a todos—. Además, acabo de recordar quién eres. Con toda esta confusión me había olvidado de ti, pero…

—Hagan como si no supieran quién soy, por favor —musitó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada tristemente. Entonces, Amy la observó bien y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de…

—¿Eres Kari Pride, verdad? —preguntó sin prestar atención a las palabras de la misma— ¡Sí! ¡Eres ella! —exclamó muy emocionada— Pero qué sorpresa —murmuró para sí— No me había fijado en ti hasta ahora. Soy una gran fan tuya, ¿sabes?

A pesar de que Kari parecía incómoda, Amy no pudo evitar preguntar por qué una persona famosa se encontraba en la casa de Sonic, por lo que él y su amigo de dos colas tuvieron que explicarle todo.

—¿Entonces estás perdida? Eso es un problema… Deben estar buscándote en estos momentos, ¿no?

—Como dije antes —dijo la eriza roja, tratando de evadir la pregunta—, preferiría que dejásemos de lado todo el asunto… al menos por ahora.

—Oh, está bien —asintió Amy, avergonzada de sí misma— Lo siento…

—Pero… me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes. Sería de muy mala educación quedarme aquí y ni siquiera saber cómo se llaman.

—Yo soy Sonic, el erizo.

—Yo soy Tails.

—Y yo soy Amy Rose. Encantada de conocerte.

—Mucho gusto —sonrió Kari—, pero… Un momento, ¿que ustedes no son quienes derrotaron al malvado científico Eggman hace dos años junto a otros chicos?

—Así es —respondieron Amy y Tails al unísono.

—Claro… por eso sus rostros también se me hicieron conocidos. Ustedes deben ser muy buenas personas.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo Sonic sin poder contener su soberbia—, después de todo, nos enfrentamos a los mayores peligros para salvar al mundo entero.

—Este Sonic… —murmuró Tails en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie pudiese oírlo.

—Una gran hazaña, sin duda —los alabó Kari, y una cierta tristeza se divisó en su mirada—. Llego a sentir un poco de envidia al pensar en lo unidos que deben ser.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Amy.

—La verdad… yo no tengo amigos. Toda esta vida que llevo no me da tiempo para nada, así que —tragó saliva—… decidí huir de todo eso.

—_¡¿Quéee?! _—exclamaron el zorro y los otros dos erizos al mismo tiempo. Aquella declaración no era algo que pudieran tomarse a la ligera.

—P-Por favor, no le digan a nadie…

—No te preocupes, no haremos eso —la tranquilizó rápidamente Tails—. Lo que nos preocupa es que te metas en problemas…

—Y que incluso nosotros lleguemos a tener problemas —agregó Sonic.

—Por favor, no me echen de aquí —rogó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. No quiero volver…

—¡No, espera, no quise decir eso!

—¡No seríamos capaces de hacer algo así! —insistió Amy— ¡No te sientas mal, por favor!

—¡Así es! —asintió Tails— ¿No querías tener amigos? Si quieres, yo puedo ser tu amigo.

—¡Y yo! —se sumó la eriza rosa— ¡Estaría encantada!

—Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes, Kari —dijo Sonic.

La cantante apartó las manos de su rostro y los observó a todos con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo quedarme?

—Sí, así que no tengas miedo, por favor —pidió dulcemente Tails.

—Está bien…

Después de esta agitada conversación, todos engulleron la porción de pastel que les correspondía. Tails dijo que había hecho bastante horas atrás y preguntó si alguien quería más, pero solo Sonic quiso repetir porque era el único con suficiente espacio en el estómago como para comer por sus tres invitados juntos.

—Estoy llena —suspiró Amy en cuanto el zorro se marchó hacia la cocina.

—Yo también —dijo la otra eriza—, pero valió la pena, ¿no?

Entonces, escucharon un suave e incesante golpeteo en las ventanas.

—Vaya —comentó Sonic—, tal y como pensé: hoy iba a llover.

Se creó un breve silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia, pero Sonic decidió romperlo con una pregunta:

—Oye, Amy… ¿solo viniste aquí para regañarme?

—Pues sí —respondió ella con toda sinceridad.

—Ya veo. Bueno, qué remedio. Para la próxima no me olvidaré.

—Eso espero.

Todos —menos Tails, que aún se encontraba en la cocina— se dispusieron a tomar asiento alrededor de la televisión cuando se escuchó un fuertísimo grito —el cual dejó de piedra a quienes aún permanecían en la sala de estar— que provenía del exterior.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —saltó Sonic.

Tails regresó lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sonic? —preguntó asustado.

—No lo sé… ¡Iré a ver!

El chico de ojos esmeralda hizo uso de la agilidad que lo caracterizaba para salir rápidamente hacia la calle, y sus dudas fueron parcialmente despejadas cuando divisó a una persona encapuchada que pedía ayuda a gritos.

Como Tails permaneció junto a la puerta, pudo escuchar dichos gritos con claridad. En ese momento se dirigió a las chicas:

—Alguien pide ayuda. Será mejor que acompañe a Sonic… ¡Ustedes quédense aquí, por favor! —y dicho esto, echó a correr para alcanzar a su amigo.

Afuera se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo una figura con un impermeable azul marino que tenía a una coneja inconciente en sus brazos… una coneja con un vestido rojo.

—¡Cream! —exclamaron Sonic y Tails al unísono, a lo que aquella persona misteriosa los observó con sus ojos lilas y preguntó si conocían a la coneja. Por el tono de su voz, los muchachos supieron que se trataba de una chica.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Sonic— ¡es amiga nuestra!

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó un preocupado Tails.

—La encontré desmayada hace unos segundos.

—¡Entremos a casa, rápido! —exclamó el erizo antes de tomar a su amiga inconciente en brazos y regresar a toda prisa a su hogar.

—¡Sí! —respondió Tails sin olvidarse de la chica que había encontrado a Cream— ¡Ven, sígueme! —le dijo a la vez que extendía su mano hacia ella.

—¡S-Sí! —asintió ella, tomando la mano del zorro con cierta timidez.

Cuando el erizo azul volvió a casa, Amy se sobresaltó en cuanto la reconoció —ya que si no hubiese sido por el vestido rojo y las largas orejas le habría costado darse cuenta de que esa figura infantil cubierta de manchas de barro era su amiga—.

—¡Cream! —chilló al tiempo que miraba a Sonic y a Cream. Un viento fuerte y húmedo entró por la puerta, erizándoles la piel a todos.— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

—Eso lo explicaremos después—dijo el erizo azul acercándose a ella y a su invitada—. Lo siento, pero tendré que pedirles que desocupen este sofá.

Las chicas se incorporaron sin decir una sola palabra.

En ese momento, Tails y la chica del impermeable cruzaron el umbral y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Tails suspiró.

—Qué temporal tan terrible.

—S-Sí —asintió la chica antes de soltar un fuerte estornudo.

—¡Huy! ¡Estás resfriada!

—Pues… sí. Solo espero no contagiarlos…

—No te preocupes por eso. Después de haber encontrado a Cream por nosotros no podríamos quejarnos contigo por una cosa así.

—Muchas gracias —musitó.

Cuando Sonic colocó a su empapada amiga de manera horizontal sobre el sofá, Kari y Amy notaron la presencia de la chica encapuchada y preguntaron por ella. En ese momento, Sonic y Tails se dieron cuenta de que, en efecto, todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera les dio tiempo para preguntar por su nombre.

—No quisiera ser descortés, pero eso puede esperar —sentenció Tails—. Tenemos que secar a Cream antes de que coja un resfriado o algo peor. Sonic, ¿podrías traer dos toallas de las grandes, por favor?

—¿Yo? Ahh, bueno —aceptó de mala gana antes de subir por las escaleras.

—Puedes quitártelo si quieres —le dijo el zorro a la chica cuyo nombre no conocían, señalando su impermeable. Ella asintió y se desprendió de él, dejando que todos vieran que se trataba de una perrita de blanco pelaje y largas y redondeadas orejas. Tails no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente al pensar que era mucho más linda de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque nadie se percató de su reacción.

La chica preguntó si no les molestaba que dejara el impermeable húmedo en el colgador de la entrada, y al oír de Tails que no había problema con ello, lo colocó con cuidado y se acercó a las otras chicas.

Sonic descendió cargando con dos largas toallas enrolladas sobre su hombro derecho. Tras habérselas entregado a Tails, éste le ofreció la primera a la chica del impermeable, cuyas ropas estaban algo húmedas, y con la segunda secó el pelaje de Cream y la arropó para que su cuerpo helado entrara en calor. Amy, por su parte, ayudó desabrochándole los zapatos de charol, drenando las faldas de su vestido y encargándose de revisar si tenía alguna lesión en su cuerpo.

—Supongo que ahora podemos saber tu nombre —dijo Kari, dirigiéndose a la invitada más reciente.

—Sí, es verdad —coincidió Sonic— ¿Quién eres? Tu cara no se me hace familiar.

—Soy Dahlia White —respondió la perrita, que se había colocado la toalla a modo de cobija—. Soy cocinera y vine a esta ciudad por un concurso de gastronomía.

—Pero no entiendo —dijo Amy, utilizando un tono de voz más bajo de lo usual—… ¿qué hacía alguien en la calle en medio de una lluvia torrencial?

—Verán —explicó—, estaba pidiendo indicaciones hace diez minutos cuando se largó a llover. Traté de buscar refugio, pero… vi a alguien en el suelo y resultó ser esta chica —contó, señalando con la mirada a Cream—… y me asusté mucho. Llegué a pensar que podía estar muerta —hizo una pausa—, por eso comencé a gritar. Y… bueno, no sé mucho acerca de esta ciudad y no he tenido suerte buscando hoteles y posadas.

_ "Al igual que yo _—pensó Kari.

—¿Así que tendremos una invitada más? —sonrió la cantante.

—Al parecer, sí —respondió Sonic.

Dahlia le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Kari, a lo que esta respondió:

—Yo también soy una invitada.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Dahlia, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Es cierto —agregó el dueño de casa—, no podríamos dejarte salir con esta lluvia.

—Muchas gracias a todos… Pensar que me acogen a pesar de ser una extraña…

—¡Pero no cualquier extraña! Después de todo, salvaste a Cream.

—Supongo que cualquiera lo habría hecho en mi lugar…

—Bueno, no sería correcto que te preguntáramos tu nombre y no te dijéramos los nuestros —dijo el zorro en un intento por cambiar el tema, ya que notó algo incómoda a la huésped—. Yo me llamo Tails y él es mi amigo Sonic.

—_Yeah_ —asintió el erizo, guiñando un ojo y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos.

Cuando Kari y Amy se presentaron, Dahlia no reconoció a la famosa súper estrella, lo que fue un alivio para todos, ya que así no tendrían problemas con esconder a Kari mientras ésta lo necesitara.

—Mucho gusto. Estoy muy feliz de haberme encontrado con personas como ustedes —les sonrió hasta que un estornudo borró aquella sonrisa.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Tails, levantándose de su asiento— Estás resfriada. Por favor, Dahlia, sígueme hasta la cocina. Te haré un té de hierbas.

—S-Sí —pudo decir apenas una resfriada Dahlia, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con una mano.

Mientras ambos se marchaban a la cocina, Sonic, Amy y Kari se quedaron con Cream.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Kari—… ¿Estará bien?

—Eso espero —suspiró Sonic.

Amy, que se encontraba arrodillada junto a su amiga, guardó silencio y la observó tristemente. Entonces, notó que la coneja comenzaba a mover lentamente sus facciones.

—¡Cream! —exclamó Amy, sorprendiendo a los demás.

La chica que yacía inconciente entreabrió los ojos y murmuró:

—¿Dónde… estoy?

—Cream ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó Sonic.

—¿So… nic?

Los tres sonrieron aliviados.

—Sí, Cream, soy Sonic.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —repitió.

—Estás en mi casa.

Cream trató de incorporarse, pero Amy la detuvo.

—Aún tienes que descansar.

—Sí… —susurró antes de quedarse dormida otra vez.

En ese momento, Tails volvió seguido de Dahlia, que llevaba en sus manos un humeante tazón.

—Escuché que hablaban con Cream —dijo el zorro—, ¿acaso volvió a dormirse?

—Sí —respondió el erizo azul. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que descanse un poco más—dijo Kari—, ahí podrá contarnos qué le ocurrió.

De esta forma, la eriza roja se dedicó a ver la televisión mientras Dahlia bebía su té de hierbas y los demás comentaban lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo en esos instantes. Kari no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación y comentó:

—Qué extraño clima tiene esta ciudad.

—Sí —concordó Sonic—, parece Estados Unidos.

—Sonic —dijo Tails— ¡ni siquiera sabes cómo es el clima de allí! ¡Nunca has ido a Estados Unidos!

—… Tienes razón.

—Y tampoco es que sea así siempre, Kari —explicó Amy—. En verano a veces tenemos temporales. El problema es que no dijeron nada en el reporte del clima esta mañana…

En ese preciso instante, Cream se incorporó bruscamente y gritó:

—¡Cheese!

Todos se sobresaltaron. Entonces, Sonic, Amy y Tails cayeron en la cuenta de que Cheese no estaba con Cream.

—¡Es cierto!

—¡No puede ser!

—¡¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de Cheese?!

Kari y Dahlia se miraron entre ellas, ya que ninguna entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Disculpen, pero ¿quién es Cheese? —preguntó la perrita.

—Es una pequeña _chao_ muy amiga de Cream—explicó Amy.

—Cream y Cheese no se separan nunca —agregó Tails.

—¡Pobre Cheese! Podría estar en cualquier parte —murmuró una asustada Cream—… sola y con frío…

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla! —exclamó el erizo.

—¡Iré contigo, Sonic!

Sonic y Tails se colocaron algo para protegerse de la lluvia, pero antes de marchar se dirigieron a las chicas una vez más:

—La lluvia es demasiado intensa y hay mucho viento —observó Sonic—, dudo que podamos encontrarlo fácilmente.

—Por favor, quédense aquí mientras nosotros lo buscamos —pidió Tails.

Y así, ambos salieron en busca de la desaparecida Cheese.

—Cream, iré a traerte otra toalla —dijo Amy—, la que tienes puesta está empapada.

—Está bien…

En ese momento se escuchó un trueno.

—Vaya, esto ya es una tormenta —comentó Kari—. Espero que estén bien…

Dahlia bajó la mirada con tristeza.

"_Iría con ellos, pero Tails dijo…_

"_Quédate aquí, por favor. No quiero que empeores. Cuídate para el día del concurso _—fueron las palabras que le dijo Tails al oído antes de marchar.

Pero quien lucía más triste que todos era Cream, que no podía evitar pensar que todo era su culpa.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Amy, quien había regresado con una nueva toalla— ¿Puedes pasarme la que llevas puesta?

—Sí —asintió. La coneja le entregó la toalla húmeda a Amy y se colocó ella misma la que estaba seca —. Lo siento —murmuró de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la eriza rosa.

—Los chicos salieron con esta tormenta por mi culpa. Si hubiese sido más cuidadosa, Cheese no estaría perdida y ellos no habrían tenido que ir en su búsqueda…

—Por favor, no digas eso…

—¿Y no recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó? —fue Kari quien preguntó esta vez.

—No —respondió—. Solo recuerdo que iba camino a casa de Amy y perdí el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

—Vaya… este parece ser un lugar muy peligroso —comentó Kari— ¿siempre es así?

—La verdad, no —respondió Cream—. He venido muchas veces a visitar a Sonic y nunca me había ocurrido nada. Tampoco es que haya visto gente sospechosa rondando por este lado de la ciudad.

De pronto, Amy recordó que no le había contado algo importante a Cream.

—Lo había olvidado. Ella es la persona que te encontró antes de que Sonic y Tails te trajeran aquí —explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar a la perrita—. Su nombre es Dahlia White.

—¿De verdad me salvaste? —le sonrió tiernamente— Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer —dijo Dahlia a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa.

Pasado un rato, Kari comentó:

—Vaya… está haciendo mucho frío…

—Cheese —murmuró Cream—… y los chicos… N-No quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa —sollozó.

—No es tu culpa, Cream —dijo Amy, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y Tails y mi querido Sonic volverán con Cheese sanos y salvos —sonrió.

En ese momento, sintieron ruidos suaves: era Kari, que estaba abriendo una de las maletas que había traído consigo.

—No se imaginan cuánto pesa esto —comentó— ¿Alguien necesita una chaqueta?

Las demás se apuntaron al instante, por lo que Kari le entregó una chaqueta roja a Amy, una rosa a Dahlia y una celeste a Cream, mientras que ella se colocó una de color lila.

—Se ven muy bien —les sonrió—. Esto nos ayudará a mantener el calor.

—Sí. Muchas gracias —dijo la coneja, que ya estaba casi seca.

—Cream, ¿te sientes bien ya? —preguntó Amy— ¿No te duele algo?

—Estoy bien, Amy. Gracias —sonrió, respondiendo con sinceridad.

—Vaya —dijo Kari—, en gran parte me alegro de haber llegado hasta aquí. Ustedes son personas realmente buenas, y esos otros dos chicos también.

—Pienso lo mismo —asintió Dahlia—. Se ve que ustedes son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos, e incluso por desconocidos que necesiten ayuda.

Las otras dos chicas se sintieron realmente halagadas y les dieron las gracias. Después de esto, conversaron de temas variados hasta que sintieron que la puerta de entrada se abría: eran Sonic y Tails, quienes habían vuelto con Cheese.

—¡Chao! —fue lo primero que se escuchó después de que la puerta fuera cerrada. Cream no cabía en sí de alegría.

—¡Cheese! —gritó un instante antes de levantarse del sofá y correr a abrazarla.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Dahlia.

—¡Como ven —anunció Sonic—, la encontramos!

—¡Sonic! —chilló Amy y corrió a abrazar al erizo.

—Parece estar bien —explicó Tails—, solo está mojada.

—Qué bueno que no les pasó nada —dijo Kari.

—Me alegro tanto de que estén bien —susurró Amy sin soltar a Sonic, que se resignó a ser abrazado por ella, como muchas otras veces.

Cream repitió entre lágrimas el nombre de Cheese una y otra vez, hasta que volteó hacia los demás y dijo:

—Muchísimas gracias por encontrarla, chicos. No sé qué haría sin Cheese a mi lado…

La pequeña _chao_ parecía tener mucha energía a pesar de haber estado extraviada: saltaba de un lado a otro y correteaba alrededor de Cream como si quisiera jugar con ella. La coneja la tomó en brazos y regresó al sofá junto a su pequeña amiga.

—Qué gusto me da saber que todos estamos aquí y que a nadie le ocurrió nada grave —dijo Tails.

Los chicos explicaron entonces que tardaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos en descubrir que la pequeña Cheese se había refugiado en una caja de cartón junto a un contenedor de basura.

—Es increíble que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos en tan poco tiempo —observó Kari.

—Solo fue una pequeña búsqueda, nada más —dijo el erizo azul.

—Así es —asintió Tails—, aunque llegamos muy cansados…

—Tails, ¿estás seguro de que no pescaste un resfriado allá afuera?

—Oh, no es nada, Sonic. Solo me siento un poco débil…

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Dahlia, alzando una ceja— ¿No que te sentías bien?

—Bueno, tal vez me enfermé un poco —respondió en voz baja—… solo un poco…

—Tal vez deberías descansar —sugirió Amy.

—No se preocupen por mí, de verdad…

—Pueden pasarme las chaquetas mientras tanto —se ofreció Dahlia, y tras haberle dado las gracias, los chicos se desprendieron de las mismas y se las entregaron a ella.

—Creo que será mejor que todos nos quedemos en casa hasta que la tormenta pase —opinó Kari.

—Es verdad —coincidió Sonic—, afuera corre mucho viento y llueve como nunca.

—Podríamos resfriarnos todos si esto sigue así —comentó Tails con preocupación.

—La verdad es que tengo frío —dijo Amy—, incluso con esta chaqueta puesta.

Y al oír esto, Dahlia regresó en cuanto terminó de colgar las otras chaquetas en el perchero y se ofreció para una nueva causa:

—¿Tienen una estufa? Si quieren, yo puedo traerla.

—Sí —respondió Tails—. Yo te mostraré dónde está. Podríamos aprovechar y traer frazadas.

—Yo quiero llevar las frazadas —se ofreció Cream con entusiasmo.

—Está bien —asintió él—, ven con nosotros.

—Creo que la estufa estaba en mi habitación —dijo Sonic antes de tomar asiento en el sofá. Kari se sentó a su lado y juntos vieron la televisión por segunda vez.

De esta manera, Cream, Cheese, Dahlia y Tails subieron las escaleras.

—Vaya, Sonic es muy valiente y guapo —comentó Kari a cuento de nada. Sonic comenzó a balbucear una respuesta, ya que no sabía qué responder.

—Sí —interrumpió Amy, enferma de celos—, y es MÍO.

—Oh, lo siento. Es verdad que ustedes dos se quieren mucho —les sonrió.

—¿Que yo _qué_? —soltó Sonic, pasmado.

—Pues hacen una linda pareja —opinó la cantante.

—Oh, claro —contestó rápidamente Amy—, es solo que Sonic es un poco bromista… ¿verdad, Sonic? —esto último lo dijo entre dientes al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un fuerte codazo en las costillas al erizo azul, para su perjuicio.

—Ugh…

* * *

><p>—¿Y las frazadas? —preguntó Cream, tanteando las paredes.<p>

—¿Y la luz? —le siguió Dahlia— No veo nada.

Tails encendió la luz.

—Paso mucho tiempo en esta casa —explicó—, así que sé dónde está todo.

—¿Que esta no es tu casa?

—No, es la casa de Sonic. Estoy aquí por mientras.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación del erizo, se encontraron con un verdadero gallinero: montañas de cosas repartidas por todas partes y restos de comida en el suelo apenas dejaban ver el tapete color verde militar.

—Se parece a la habitación de mi hermano —comentó Dahlia por lo bajo.

—Este Sonic —murmuró Tails con un gesto de reprobación—… ¡Oh! La estufa está allá —dijo señalando el fondo de la habitación.

_"Debe ser toda una odisea llegar hasta el otro lado_ —pensó.

—Voy por ella —dijo Dahlia.

—¿Ehh? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí —respondió sin dudarlo, y se adentró en la jungla en la que estaba convertida aquella habitación.

Mientras trataba de llegar al fondo, Dahlia pisó un peluche de Shadow, un pato de hule de los que sonaban al ser apretados, un cepillo de dientes y un par de zapatos.

—¡Yo buscaré las frazadas! —le avisó Tails a su perruna invitada— ¡están guardadas en el closet de este pasillo!

—¡Está bien! —respondió ella desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Te sigo, Tails —dijo Cream—. Quiero bajarlas todas yo, ¿sí?

El zorro regresó sobre sus pasos y abrió el closet. Las frazadas que sacó de allí se las entregó a Cream.

—¡Chao! —exclamó Cheese.

—¿Quieres llevar una, Cheese? —le preguntó, y al oír los insistentes "chao, chao" de su pequeña amiga, comprendió que la respuesta era afirmativa, por lo que le entregó una de las frazadas.

Fue difícil, pero Dahlia consiguió llevar la estufa hasta la puerta de la habitación tras haber despejado un poco el camino con los pies —ya que no se atrevía a tomar con sus manos cosas que no parecían haber sido limpiadas en meses—. Para cuando logró esto, Cream y Cheese ya habían regresado al primer piso.

—Guau, lo lograste —comentó Tails.

—Sí —suspiró.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo sola.

—Oh, no te preocupes.

—Sonic acapara todo lo que le gusta y se lo deja para él…

—… Oh —fue lo único que acertó a decir Dahlia—… ¿no le has reclamado?

—No, no podría hacer eso. Sonic se enoja fácilmente cuando se trata de estas cosas.

—¿Pero no crees que es injusto? Aunque sea su casa, pienso que él no debería pasarte a llevar…

—Tienes razón —murmuró con la mirada puesta en el piso—… pero no importa —le sonrió—. Dahlia, bajemos la estufa juntos, es un poco pesada.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo guiñándole un ojo—, la bajo yo. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Ehh… ¿estás segura?

Y las dudas de Tails se vieron más que despejadas cuando Dahlia tomó la estufa con ambas manos y la elevó por encima de su cabeza.

—Guau —pronunció Tails, observándola con los ojos como platos.

—Desde pequeña he sido muy fuerte —contó—. Mi padre pensaba que me dedicaría a la lucha profesional cuando creciera —rió.

Cuando ambos llegaron abajo, observaron que ya todos se habían abrigado con las frazadas que Cream y Cheese les entregaron. Todos veían la televisión, y claro, Amy abrazaba a Sonic.

_ "Por Dios…_ —pensaba el erizo, resignado a permitir que la chica que estaba loca por él le demostrara su afecto constantemente.

—Me sorprendes, Dahlia… y dijiste que eres cocinera, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió—. Prefiero cocinar que dedicarme a trabajos que requieran fuerza física. Además, me han dicho que todo lo que cocino sabe bien.

—En ese caso ¿qué tal si preparamos algo para todos?

—Buena idea —dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

—Entonces vayamos a la cocina. Será una sorpresa para los demás, ¿sí?

—Me parece genial.

De esta manera, ambos se marcharon sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En ese preciso instante, Cream y Cheese dormitaban tranquilamente en uno de los sillones mientras los demás veían la televisión. Toda la tensión y el ajetreo previos las habían dejado agotadísimas.

—Vaaaya —comentó Kari—, qué noticias tan interesantes.

—Son aburridas —murmuró Sonic.

—¡Mira! —observó Amy, que ya había soltado al pobre de Sonic— ¡Están haciendo ofertas de hasta un cincuenta por ciento en Mega Thompson's! ¡Quiero ir!

—Qué boberías, eso no me interesa.

—A nosotras sí —le respondió Kari al erizo.

—¿Qué habrá en otros canales? —se preguntó Amy.

—Cosas mejores, sin duda —murmuró el dueño de casa.

Cambiaron de canal y se toparon con una conocida serie cómica de Mobius.

—Este episodio no lo vi —sonrió la eriza rosa.

—Hum… parece divertido—opinó Sonic.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué podríamos hacer, Dahlia?<p>

—Hmm… ¿galletas? —sugirió ella.

—¡Qué buena idea! Podríamos hacer galletas con formas, así como estrellas.

—¡Sí! ¿Y qué tal si las hacemos de vainilla?

—¡Claro! Me encanta la vainilla y lo más seguro es que a los demás también les gustarán de ese sabor —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Entonces ¡manos a la obra! Creo tener todo lo necesario aquí.

Tails buscó los materiales para que pudieran dedicarse a cocinar. Pero antes, Dahlia quería que el zorro respondiera una pregunta:

—Tails…

El chico dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y volteó para mirarla.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo supiste que quería ir con ustedes? Ya sabes… cuando salieron a buscar a Cheese.

—Esto —respondió meditativo—… supongo que lo vi en tu mirada. Te noté muy decidida a pesar de que no habías dicho nada y entonces supe que estabas dispuesta a salir con nosotros a pesar de tu resfriado, y yo… no podía permitirlo.

—¿Por qué?

Tails guardó silencio.

—Bueno, no importa. Olvida que te lo pregunté —soltó una pequeña risa—. A todo esto, tu aspecto mejoró. Antes de verdad parecías enfermo, pero ahora te ves mucho más saludable.

—¿De verdad? Pues… me alegra —sonrió—. Oh, olvidé pasarte esto —dijo extendiéndole una mascarilla a Dahlia.

—Muchas gracias —respondió antes de colocársela—. No quiero que nadie se contagie por mi culpa.

—Yo también me colocaré una.

Pasados varios minutos, un particular aroma en el aire no pasó desapercibido para el agudo olfato de los tres erizos.

—Oigan ¿que no huele a…?

—¿Galletas? —dijo Kari, completando la frase anterior.

—¡Sí! ¡Galletas! —saltó Amy alegremente sobre su puesto.

—Huele delicioso…

—Con esto acabo de darme cuenta de que tengo mucha hambre…

—Espero que estén listas pronto…

Entonces, Sonic caminó hacia el comedor para curiosear y se dio cuenta de que habían dejado la estufa junto a la escalera.

—¡Oh! Conque aquí estaba. Creo que será mejor encenderla.

Sonic llevó la estufa hacia donde estaban las demás, la encendió y regresó al sofá.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—¡Shhh!

Los tres guardaron silencio hasta que ocurrió algo muy divertido en la serie. Las risas se escucharon hasta la cocina.

—Me pregunto qué estarán viendo —dijo Tails.

—Algo muy entretenido, sin duda.

—Dijiste que tienes un hermano. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Tiene ocho años. Es como yo, pero más bajo y de color negro.

Finalmente, las galletas estaban listas y emanaban un olor exquisito. Hicieron tantas que tuvieron que llevarlas cada uno en una bandeja diferente, y en cuanto Sonic los vio aparecer en el comedor, se devoró las galletas con los ojos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó triunfante.

—¡Galletas! —dijo Amy.

—¡Ni lo pienses, Sonic! —le advirtió Tails— No te las comerás todas tú solo.

—Les pediré que saquen poco a —comenzó a decir Dahlia, pero Sonic y Amy tomaron un montón con ambas manos—… Como sea —musitó.

—Huelen muy bien —comentó Kari, que hizo gala de sus buenos modales sacando una sola galleta primero.

—Espero que nos dejen algo —murmuró Tails, esperando lo peor, pero Dahlia apartó unas cuantas y se las ofreció.

—Toma —le dijo—. Al menos éstas no se las comerán.

Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a engullirlas junto a los otros chicos, pero no sin antes guardar unas cuantas para Cream y Cheese.

—Qué ricooo —suspiró Amy.

—Están realmente deliciosas —opinó Sonic.

—Es cierto. Ustedes dos cocinan verdaderamente bien —los alabó Kari.

—Gracias —respondieron ambos cocineros al unísono.

Para cuando se acabaron las galletas, Tails se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Dahlia ¿podrías lavar todo esto, por favor? —pidió el zorro— Necesito ordenar las habitaciones, porque supongo que todas pasarán la noche aquí.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Dahlia llevó las bandejas y platos hasta la cocina y lavó todo.

Para cuando Tails acabó de ordenar las habitaciones del segundo piso, eran pasadas las once de la noche, esto debido a que el cuarto de Sonic se encontraba en un nivel casi insalubre —y esta habitación fue la que le llevó más tiempo ordenar y ventilar que todas las otras juntas—.

—Por fiiiin —suspiró un agotado Tails, que apenas pudo bajar las escaleras sin quedarse dormido de pie. Acto seguido, bostezó ampliamente—. Ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño…

—Tails —se le acercó Dahlia—, Kari se quedó dormida.

—Está bien. Le pediré a Sonic que la lleve al cuarto de invitados.

—Yo tomaré a Cream y a Cheese, pero ¿a qué habitación las llevo? —preguntó Dahlia.

—Al mismo cuarto que Kari. Creo que ahí dormirán más cómodas.

—¿Y dónde queda?

—Oh, es cierto… no te lo había dicho.

Tails se dedicó a explicarle cómo estaban dispuestas las habitaciones dentro de aquella casa: todas se encontraban en el segundo piso y eran tres en total. El cuarto de Tails, cuyo suelo estaba recubierto con alfombra celeste, se encontraba al lado izquierdo del pasillo y contaba con un escritorio, una litera y una amplia estantería; el de Sonic era el que habían visitado anteriormente y tenía una cama doble; y por último, el cuarto de invitados se encontraba junto al de Sonic: contaba con una cama de una plaza, una pequeña cómoda y un sillón con espacio para dos personas, y el tapizado del suelo era de color rojo. Frente a la habitación de Tails y junto al cuarto de invitados se encontraba el único baño de toda la casa.

—¡Entendido! —dijo ella antes de bajar por las escaleras para tomar a Cream y a Cheese en brazos y llevarlas hacia la habitación que les habían asignado.

—Uhmm… ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Sonic.

—Son las once un cuarto —bostezó Amy—. Vamos a dormir, Sonic.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú?

—Sonic —los interrumpió Tails—, lamento decirte que no hay suficientes camas. Tendrán que dormir juntos.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos y su rostro pasó del color rosa al rojo frambuesa.

—¿E-Eh? —tartamudeó— E-Este…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el erizo— ¡Noooooo!

—¿Qué pasa, Sonic? —le preguntó su amigo— ¿Acaso querías dormir con una de las otras chicas?

—¡No! Es solo que —trató de explicarse—… vamos, Tails, ¿no sería más lógico que durmiera contigo?

—¿Estás diciendo que prefieres dormir _con un hombre_? —inquirió con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO!

—Entonces dormirás con Amy. Punto final.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema —sonrió Amy, que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

—Pero…

Y cuando Sonic trató de decir algo más, se dio cuenta de que Tails ya se había esfumado.

—¡TAILS!

En el segundo piso, el zorro de dos colas se encontró con Dahlia, quien ya había arropado a Cream y Cheese y había alcanzado a oír la conversación de Sonic con Tails.

—Entonces… yo tendría que dormir en tu habitación, ¿o no? —preguntó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Creo que sí —musitó, comenzando a sonrojarse—. Pero si no quieres, puedo dormir en el sofá.

—No, no te preocupes —respondió ella—. Además, en el primer piso hace mucho frío.

Poco después, ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones: Sonic con Amy, Tails con Dahlia, y Kari con Cream y Cheese. Tails tuvo que prestarle un pijama a Dahlia, ya que llevaba puestos unos jeans y pensó que sería muy incómodo para ella dormir así. Sonic, por su parte, le prestó a Amy la parte superior de un pijama que le sobraba por ahí, la cual era tan larga como el vestido rojo que ella solía usar, por lo que no se molestó por el hecho de no estar usando pantalones.

—Amy —pronunció Sonic con voz somnolienta.

—¿Ah?

—No vayas a intentar nada mientras duermo. Y no me asfixies.

—¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada! —se defendió— Y tampoco pensaba hacer algo extraño. Tú siempre piensas lo peor de mí —respondió notoriamente ofendida.

—Sí, como sea. Estoy muy cansado…

Y así, ambos fueron transportados al mundo de los sueños en cuanto colocaron sus cabezas sobre la almohada. En cambio, Tails y Dahlia seguían bastante nerviosos…

—Mamá me mataría si llegara a enterarse —dijo Dahlia en voz baja.

—¿Enterarse de qué? —preguntó Tails un poco asustado.

—De que dormiré contigo. Siempre me dijo que jamás aceptara dormir con extraños.

—¿De verdad no te molesta? Yo… nunca he dormido con nadie…

—Yo tampoco, pero no creo que haya problema, en realidad. Dormiremos cada uno en una cama distinta, ¿no? Después de todo, para eso son las literas.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró aliviado—. Será mejor que nos durmamos ya.

—Sí…

Dahlia configuró la alarma de su celular a modo de despertador para que sonara a las siete en punto, y tanto ella como Tails se quedaron dormidos en cuanto se acostaron y cerraron los ojos.


	2. ¿Qué Le Pasa A Kari?

Hola a todos!

Lamento haber desaparecido por tantos meses! Estoy asistiendo a una Institución de Educación Superior y voy en primer año, por lo que mis estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo para dedicarme al fanfiction u.u pero últimamente he estado inspirada y he tenido más tiempo libre, por lo que aproveché de seguir con la adaptación de esta historia.

Quisiera informarles que, a partir de ahora, publicaré un resumen del capítulo anterior para no obligarlos a leer todo de nuevo. Sé que tardaré bastante en subir capítulos nuevos, por lo que decidí facilitarles la lectura con un práctico resumen ^^ así no se confundirán al leer y podrán recordar las cosas más importantes.

Eso es todo por ahora!

Espero que disfruten el cap y dejen un hermoso review *O*

* * *

><p><strong>-Resumen del Capítulo Anterior-<strong>

Una tarde como cualquier otra, una desconocida llamó a la puerta de la casa de Sonic. Esta chica resultó ser Kari Pride, una famosa cantante adolescente, quien dijo en primera instancia que buscaba un hotel en el cual alojarse y que nunca antes había estado en aquella ciudad, pero acabó confesando que, en realidad, estaba huyendo de la fama y rogó que no la delataran. Sonic, Amy y Tails no pudieron negarse y aceptaron ayudarla.

Más tarde escucharon a otra persona en el exterior, la cual pedía ayuda a gritos: se trataba de una chica que había encontrado a Cream desmayada en la calle. Los chicos dejaron pasar a ambas para que se refugiasen durante la tormenta que había comenzado minutos antes de aquel incidente. Esta chica dijo llamarse Dahlia White y explicó que se encontraba en la ciudad debido a un concurso de gastronomía y que no sabía nada de allí, al igual que Kari. Cuando Cream despertó, no recordaba cómo ni por qué había terminado inconsciente en medio de la calle. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Cheese no estaba por ninguna parte. Pasaron cuarenta minutos antes de que Sonic y Tails la encontraran y regresaran juntos los tres, sanos y salvos.

Kari parecía una persona bastante tranquila a pesar de ser una superestrella, mientras que Dahlia hizo muy buenas migas con Tails.

Al captar que la tormenta no se detendría pronto, Sonic permitió que todos durmieran esa noche en su casa.

**-Fin del Resumen-**

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día. La tormenta había cesado, pero el cielo permanecía nublado y una suave llovizna caía sobre la ciudad.<p>

Se escuchó una breve melodía en la habitación de Tails. Era la alarma del celular de Dahlia, la cual había sido apagada por ella misma.

"_No quiero despertar a Tails_ —pensó.

La perrita se incorporó y se golpeó la cabeza con el cielo de la habitación. Soltó un quejido y se cubrió la zona golpeada con ambas manos. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir en literas. Descendió por la escalerilla de madera tratando de no hacer ruido y, al tocar el piso, observó cómo Tails dormía plácidamente. Se veía muy inocente.

"_Qué adorable es, pero… ¡No! ¡No debo distraerme!_ —se dijo en su fuero interno—_ ¡Debo salir pronto si no quiero llegar tarde a la oficina de correos!_

En caso de que Tails despertase y no encontrase a Dahlia, ella colocó una nota en la puerta de la habitación avisándole que había salido pero no tardaría en volver. Y así, Dahlia se duchó y vistió y se colocó su impermeable azul marino, salió a toda prisa de la casa de Sonic y esperó a que un taxi pasara.

* * *

><p>Cream comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Cheese, quien había estado esperando que ella despertara.<p>

—¡Chao! —la saludó.

—Buenos días, Cheese —sonrió la coneja.

—¡Chao, chao!

Tras haberse desperezado, notó que se encontraba sobre un sillón y que a su lado había una cama hecha. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Entonces, de manera inconsciente, posó su mirada sobre la ventana y pudo ver el exterior a través del vidrio.

—¡Oh, veo el puerto a lo lejos! —comentó para sí misma— Entonces seguimos en la casa de Sonic.

Como ambas fueron las primeras en caer rendidas ante el sueño, no tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ni siquiera sabían qué hora era y si los demás habrían despertado ya.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar —sugirió.

—Chao —asintió su pequeña amiga.

Juntas salieron de la habitación, pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino al escuchar ruidos que provenían del primer piso. Como no oían voces, su curiosidad las llevó a acercarse sigilosamente a la escalera y observar a escondidas la sala de estar desde el segundo piso. Al no ver nada ni nadie, decidieron bajar los escalones en puntillas para no hacer ruido. Finalmente, lo que vieron fue nada más ni nada menos que Kari limpiando la mesa del comedor. La eriza roja se sintió observada y volteó. Al encontrarse con Cream y Cheese, las saludó con una amable sonrisa y explicó que estaba ayudando a limpiar.

—¿Te parece bien si te damos una mano? —preguntó Cream.

—Oh… sí—asintió tímidamente—, por favor.

—¡Chao! —exclamó Cheese con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba.

* * *

><p>Poco después, Sonic despertó y, como era de esperarse, Amy lo abrazaba mientras dormía.<p>

—No hay caso —suspiró. Intentó despegarse de ella con cuidado, pero Amy no cedía ni un milímetro—. Incluso cuando duerme tiene esta fuerza —masculló. Acto seguido, trató de despertarla—. Amy, ya es de día —susurró con cierto fastidio.

La eriza rosa murmuró algo sin sentido. Entreabrió los ojos y vio algo de color azul. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sonic sonrojado y notoriamente incómodo. Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que despertó del todo.

—L-Lo siento —dijo Amy con los ojos bien abiertos al tiempo que soltaba al erizo.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Oh, sí, gracias —sonrió con timidez— Uhm… ¿crees que los demás habrán despertado ya?

—No sé —respondió antes de coger el reloj de su mesa de noche para ver la hora—. Faltan diez minutos para las nueve.

Amy bajó los pies de la cama para colocarse unas pantuflas que Sonic le había prestado y dijo:

—Entonces tomaré una ducha.

* * *

><p>Sonic bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con la sala de estar mucho más limpia de lo que recordaba.<p>

—¿Ehhh? —fue lo único que acertó a decir.

—Buenos días, Sonic —lo saludó Cream, quien llevaba a Cheese en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

—Buenos días —le siguió Kari.

—Buenos… días —murmuró mientras observaba detenidamente cada rincón de la sala—… Qué limpio está todo…

—Cream, Cheese y yo despertamos temprano y aprovechamos de limpiar para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotras —explicó la eriza roja mientras se escuchaban los pasos de Cream en los escalones.

Cuando Sonic les estaba dando las gracias, se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —se preguntó en voz alta el dueño de casa mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Al abrir la puerta comprobó que se trataba de Dahlia, quien traía consigo una maleta colgada al hombro y una caja de gran tamaño.

—Hola, Sonic —saludó alegremente mientras cerraba su paraguas— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Hola. Esto… sí, pasa.

—Gracias.

Dahlia entró mientras empujaba sin dificultad aquella caja cuyo contenido era desconocido para los demás.

—Vaya, Dahlia trajo muchas cosas —comentó Kari con ojos curiosos.

—Sí —asintió—. Son las cosas que debí haber traído conmigo a esta ciudad.

—¿Sí? —dijo Sonic, extrañado— Pero ¿por qué no las trajiste antes?

—Oh, es una historia un poco larga, ya les contaré sobre ella —explicó echando una ojeada a su alrededor— ¿Aún no han desayunado?

—No —respondió—. Al parecer, Tails no ha despertado.

—En ese caso, lo despertaré yo misma —dijo antes de levantar la gran caja que había traído consigo para llevarla al segundo piso.

Habiendo llegado al cuarto del zorro, llamó a la puerta y Tails la recibió segundos después con un bostezo mientras se refregaba los ojos.

—Hmm… ¿qué hora es? —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Buenos días, zorro durmiente —saludó a modo de broma—. Ya son las nueve.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó— ¡Es muy tarde!

Tails corrió al baño y se lavó la cara rápidamente.

—Vine a buscarte para que preparemos el desayuno —dijo Dahlia, que lo observaba desde el pasillo—. A todo esto, ¿te molesta si dejo mi equipaje en tu habitación un momento? Acabo de llegar de la oficina de correos y traje un par de cosas que abultan bastante.

—Claro que no, adelante—respondió mientras se secaba con una toalla.

Cuando Tails bajó a toda prisa hacia la cocina, Dahlia aprovechó de acomodar sus cosas en una esquina de forma que no estorbaran. Inmediatamente después, recorrió el mismo camino que Tails y se dispuso a ayudarlo con el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Amy, Kari, Cream y Cheese veían una telenovela en el cable. Las chicas mayores chillaron de felicidad al ver al guapo protagonista entrar en escena.<p>

—¡Ayyyy, Shede! —chilló Kari.

—¡Es tan guaaapo! —suspiró Amy.

… Mientras que Cream y Cheese comían las galletas que Tails y Dahlia habían preparado la noche anterior y Sonic solo pensaba en que quería comer algo en lugar de ver series que no entendía.

Minutos después aparecieron los cocineros, quienes llevaban leche con chocolate y tostadas para cada uno. Todos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a engullir sus suculentos desayunos.

—Como siempre, está delicioso —comentó Sonic mientras masticaba. Los demás comían en silencio hasta que Dahlia decidió hablar:

—Yo quería decirles algo —todos la miraron expectantes—. Verán… como conté ayer, vine a esta ciudad por un concurso, pero éste se realizará la semana entrante. Pienso que sería un abuso de mi parte permanecer aquí por tanto tiempo, y ahora que tengo mi equipaje me gustaría saber si podrían ayudarme a buscar algún hotel.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No conozco ninguno —confesó Amy.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sonic.

—Yo nunca antes había estado en esta ciudad —explicó Kari una vez más—, así que no tengo cómo ayudarte.

—De cualquier manera —opinó Tails—, ha llovido muchísimo. Sería peligroso salir y que te toque una tormenta a mitad de camino.

—Claro que sí, Tails —le sonrió—, no pensaba marcharme hasta que acabara el mal tiempo.

En ese preciso instante, Tails deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hiciera un tiempo horrible durante muchos días.

—Debo quedarme durante unas dos semanas y buscar un lugar que no sea muy costoso, por eso pensé que…

—Si ese es el caso —la interrumpió Sonic—, puedes quedarte aquí, Dahlia.

—Yo quiero que Dahlia se quede —dijo Cream.

—¡Chao! —asintió Cheese.

La perrita albina observó los rostros de todos y se dio cuenta de que le sonreían con mucha amabilidad. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, por lo que se cohibió notoriamente.

—Esto —murmuró—… no sé qué decir…

—No hace falta que digas nada —la tranquilizó Amy con una mirada serena—. Sería una pena que te fueras tan pronto si apenas nos conocimos ayer.

—No te preocupes, ¿sí? —le sonrió Sonic.

—Chicos… —susurró.

—Sé que seremos buenos amigos —dijo Tails.

Dahlia asintió a la vez que reprimía unas lágrimas que amenazaron con escaparse de sus ojos y les dio las gracias a todos.

Poco después, Kari le preguntó —sin ser capaz de ocultar su curiosidad por más tiempo— acerca de las cosas que había traído a la casa de Sonic. Dahlia les explicó entonces que se trataba de su equipaje, el cual le habían enviado sus padres por correo. La caja y la maleta tendrían que haber llegado a la oficina de correos de Mobius alrededor de las cinco de la tarde del día anterior, pero el envío se atrasó doce horas.

—… Y por eso salí tan temprano esta mañana.

En ese preciso instante, Sonic eructó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el erizo sin sentir el menor pudor. Mientras Dahlia trataba de no reír, Kari lo miraba sin disimular su repulsión y Amy y Cream sentían vergüenza ajena, Tails lo regañó:

—Soniiic, siempre dejé pasar estas cosas cuando estábamos solos, ¡pero ahora hay visitas! No puedes eructar cuando se te de la gana.

—Ya dije que lo siento —respondió el erizo.

En un intento por aligerar el ambiente, Dahlia le preguntó a Kari si tenía hermanos o hermanas.

—Pues… no —confesó—. Lamentablemente, soy hija única, y por esa razón debo esforzarme al máximo por mi familia —contó con cierta tristeza. Los demás no supieron qué decir al respecto.

—¿Y… tus padres? —preguntó Tails.

—Con todo mi éxito he ganado mucho dinero y les he dado casi todo a ellos —explicó—. En estos momentos están de vacaciones en alguna isla exótica. No los he visto en meses.

Se creó un silencio incómodo. Kari no parecía estar mintiendo.

—Así que, prácticamente, vives sola —concluyó Sonic.

—Así es —asintió la eriza.

—Eso es muy malo —murmuró Cream.

—Debe ser muy estresante trabajar tanto —opinó Tails.

—Oh, pero no todo es tan malo —sonrió—. Me gusta mucho lo que hago.

—Debe ser genial cantar y visitar tantas ciudades diferentes —comentó Amy.

—¡Sí! Y tener _fans_ y _fanclubs_ —agregó Kari—. Se siente bien ver que hay tanta gente que te admira…

—Todo lo que cuentas suena genial —interrumpió Sonic—, pero también me gustaría saber si Dahlia tiene hermanos— fue lo que él dijo, pero la verdadera razón por la que Sonic cambió de tema fue que no soportaba sentir que alguien que apenas conocían acaparara toda la atención.

—¿Yo? Sí, tengo un hermano menor. Se llama Spot.

—¿Y te llevas bien con él? —preguntó Tails.

—Sí, muy bien. Nunca peleamos y siempre podemos contar con el otro en situaciones difíciles.

Y así, todos mantuvieron una entretenida conversación hasta que se les hizo algo tarde. Tails y Dahlia dijeron que se encargarían de lavar los platos, así que los demás buscaron algo que hacer.

A raíz de la conversación que tuvieron, Kari se sintió inspirada y comenzó a escribir una nueva canción sentada en uno de los sofás. Mientras tanto, Sonic había ido a bañarse porque apestaba a axila sudada.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Como Tails estaba ocupado en la cocina, Amy fue quien abrió, y se encontró con…

—Hola, Amy —la saludó Knuckles.

—Oh, Knuckles —soltó sorprendida— ¿qué tal?

En ese preciso instante, Kari dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada para vislumbrar al chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero nadie lo notó.

—Estoy bien, como de costumbre —respondió Knuckles mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

Cream y Cheese se asomaron por las escaleras.

—¡Knuckles! —sonrió la coneja— ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¡Chao! —exclamó Cheese dando saltitos de alegría.

—¿Qué tal, Cream?

Entonces, Knuckles desvió la mirada inconscientemente hacia donde se encontraba Kari y descubrió que aquella chica lo observaba con unos enormes ojos llenos de ilusión. Esto lo cohibió notoriamente.

Cream bajó las escaleras para hablar con él.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así? Espero que… ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa, Knuckles? —preguntó al notar una expresión extraña en el rostro de él. Entonces, el equidna le preguntó a la coneja en voz baja por la eriza de color rojo—. Oh, ella es Kari —le explicó por lo bajo—. Es una cantante famosa.

_ "¿Y qué hace alguien famoso en la casa de Sonic?_ —pensó, bastante confundido.

En ese momento regresaron Tails y Dahlia de la cocina. Tanto Knuckles como Dahlia se sorprendieron al notar la presencia del otro.

_"¿Qué está pasando?_ —se preguntó él, comenzando a sentirse muy nervioso— _¡Hay demasiada gente en esta casa! Incluso hay personas que nunca antes había visto…_

—¿Knuckles? ¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó Tails.

—Esto… sí.

—Genial —sonrió— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ehh… muy bien, pero… ¿por qué hay tanta gente hoy?

—Oh, es cierto, no conoces a Dahlia… y tampoco a Kari —pensó el zorro en voz alta—. Te las presentaré: ella es Dahlia White.

—Un gusto —dijo la perrita con una amable sonrisa.

—Vino a Mobius por un concurso de cocina y se está quedando aquí por mientras.

—Pues… hola —la saludó Knuckles con ese aire tosco que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Kari! —la llamó Tails— ¿Puedes venir aquí un segundo?

La cantante titubeó, pero acabó acercándose a ellos con timidez.

—… Y ella es Kari Pride —prosiguió mientras señalaba a la chica con la palma de la mano extendida—. Llegó aquí por casualidad.

—¿Por casualidad? —repitió Knuckles para sí mismo en un susurro, no muy convencido de que fuera tan casual como decía Tails.

—También se está quedando aquí por el momento —explicó el zorro—. Es una cantante muy conocida.

—Hola —lo saludó Kari con una sonrisa.

—Hola…

—Chicas, él es Knuckles, el Equidna; es un gran amigo nuestro. Espero que se lleven bien.

—Yo espero lo mismo —susurró Kari entrelazando sus propias manos mientras observaba a Knuckles como si se tratara de una especie de manifestación divina. Al chico lo ponía cada vez más nervioso la extraña actitud de ella.

—Entonces tu nombre es Knuckles —dijo Dahlia.

—S-Sí, ese soy yo.

—Mucho gusto —le sonrió extendiendo su mano. Knuckles la estrechó, lo que activó una alerta en la mente de Kari.

—Me sorprende que haya tanta gente aquí—comentó él.

—Sí —rió Tails—, es gracioso ver cómo esta casa se llenó de pronto. Amy, Cream y Cheese también tuvieron que dormir aquí por la terrible tormenta que tuvo lugar anoche —contó—. Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó— Supongo que vienes a comer con nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?

—Precisamente a eso he venido. Ya me conoces.

Knuckles iba de vez en cuando a la casa de Sonic para comer con ellos. Como vivía en una isla desierta debido a sus obligaciones como guardián, era natural que se sintiera algo solo.

—Perfecto. Entonces toma asiento mientras Dahlia y yo pensamos en qué preparar. Creo que tenemos lo necesario como para hacer mucha comida.

Cuando Tails y Dahlia regresaron a la cocina, Knuckles se dispuso a tomar asiento junto a Amy, Cream y Cheese, quienes veían la televisión cómodamente sentadas en el sofá, pero Kari lo detuvo.

—¿Te molestaría si te hago una pregunta?

—Esto… creo que… no.

—¿Tú también luchaste contra Eggman hace dos años?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¡Oh! Entonces eres _ese_ Knuckles… no estaba equivocada —sonrió, y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos—. Es un placer conocerte —y besó al equidna en la mejilla. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Knuckles y su rostro se volvió más rojo de lo que ya era. Después de esto, Kari se sentó junto a Amy y las demás, dejando al pobre chico completamente confundido.

En ese momento apareció Sonic, recién salido de la ducha, con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo. Supondrán que no se veía muy masculino…

—¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Es Knucklehead! —exclamó antes de dar unos pasos y resbalar con el agua que goteaba de sus toallas— Ugh. Debo comprar alfombras…

Knuckles se hizo un _facepalm_.

—Antes de comprar alfombras deberías secarte…

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía —respondió algo molesto antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Ni siquiera entiendo para qué se cubre —murmuró el equidna para sí mismo.

El nuevo invitado tomó asiento frente al televisor junto a Cream y, a pesar de que Kari se encontraba al otro extremo del sofá, podía sentir los ojos de la chica clavados en él. De esta manera fue imposible que se concentrara en la programación de The Hedgehog Channel.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Tails y Dahlia regresaron con una enorme olla. Los demás no sabían qué había en su interior, pero con solo sentir el olor que ésta desprendía les quedó claro que se trataba de algo delicioso. En ese momento, Sonic descendió rápidamente por las escaleras y resbaló otra vez.<p>

—Vaya que tardaste, Sonic —comentó Cream.

—¿Acaso te perdiste a mitad de camino? —dijo Knuckles con sorna.

Sonic siguió resbalándose hasta llegar a la mesa. Kari no paraba de reírse de él.

—Sonic, ten más cuidado —dijo Tails algo sorprendido.

—Hoy me siento torpe —confesó Sonic al momento que conseguía sentarse.

—¿Y cuándo no es torpe? —susurró Tails lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dahlia, que se encontraba a su lado derecho, lo escuchara. Ella rió por lo bajo.

—Tails, ¿dijiste algo? —preguntó el erizo.

—No, nada —mintió mientras contenía su risa muy disimuladamente.

Cuando Knuckles tomó asiento, Kari se sentó a su lado y sonrió inocentemente. Él no supo qué cara poner. Entonces, Sonic los observó a ambos y se dio cuenta de algo:

—¡Eso es! —exclamó apuntando al equidna— ¡Kari me recordaba a ti porque es de color rojo!

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio.

—Sonic, eres un idiota —dijo Knuckles.

—Lamento no poder decir lo contrario —susurró Tails, provocando que Dahlia se largara a reír. Kari también rió.

—Es imposible —dijo la eriza—. Para eso tendría que ser mucho más apuesta y varonil.

Los demás volvieron a guardar silencio, esta vez mirándola a ella. Knuckles se sintió tan avergonzado que tuvo ganas de que lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

—Y… ¿qué tenemos para comer hoy? —preguntó Cream, que fue la única que no captó lo que había sucedido segundos atrás.

—Esto… hicimos pasta —respondió Tails.

—Con crema de champiñones al ajillo —agregó Dahlia.

Kari apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Knuckles.

—Comida… —dijo por lo bajo.

El pobre Knuckles comenzaba a sentirse acosado.

Sonic, por su parte, comenzó a babear al ver cómo Tails y Dahlia servían la comida… sí, a babear de manera literal.

—¡PERO SONIC! —gritó Tails.

—Sonic —pidió Dahlia con tranquilidad—, ten cuidado…

El erizo tomó una servilleta y limpió su propia baba mientras los demás lo miraban con asco.

Cuando pudieron probar su comida, todos se sorprendieron.

—¡Está buenísimo! —exclamó Amy.

—Delicioso —declaró Knuckles.

—Podría comerlo por el resto mi vida y no me cansaría de ello —los halagó Sonic.

—Me pregunto cómo lo hacen para cocinar tan bien —dijo Cream.

—¡Chao, chao! —sonrió Cheese.

—Es todo gracias a Dahlia —pronunció Tails.

—Van a hacer que me sonroje —dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa, cubriendo sus mejillas.

Como la comida estaba riquísima, se creó un silencio durante el cual todos se dedicaron a saborear su platillo. Entonces, Kari se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha de Knuckles temblaba al comer, así que enrolló unos cuantos espaguetis con su propio tenedor y se los metió en la boca. Knuckles se sobresaltó, y cuando consiguió mascarlos y tragarlos por completo, le espetó:

—¡Puedo comer solo!

—Estás temblando —dijo ella—, pensé que te pasaba algo.

—¡N-No me pasa nada!

Al observar esta situación, Sonic quiso decir algo, pero botó su tenedor por accidente.

—¡Oh, diablos!

—¡P-Pero Sonic! —exclamó Tails— ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?

—Creo que amanecí con el pie izquierdo…

—Bueno, eso puede pasarle a cualquiera —dijo Dahlia—. No se preocupen, me encargaré de limpiar el suelo más tarde.

—Todo gracias a Sonic —murmuró Amy, pero Sonic la escuchó y le dirigió una mirada asesina —¿Qué?

—Creo que me das mala suerte, Amy. Desde que llegaste aquí que todo me sale mal.

—No es cierto y lo sabes —contestó devolviéndole la mirada.

—No deberían pelear en la mesa… —dijo Cream.

—Chao…

—No deberían pelear en ningún lugar, la verdad —susurró Tails para sí mismo, preguntándose qué podía hacer para acabar con ese ambiente tan denso.

—Esto —dijo Dahlia—… ¿no tienen frío?

—Ahora que lo dices, sí —respondió Sonic.

—Un poco —dijo Cream.

—Ya veo. Encenderé la estufa.

En ese momento, la coneja notó que Cheese tenía crema alrededor de la boca.

—Cheese, estás sucia. Te limpiaré —dijo antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiar delicadamente la boca de Cheese.

—Chao —sonrió su pequeña amiga.

Al ver esto, Kari le sonrió a Knuckles, tomó otra servilleta y comenzó a limpiar la boca de él.

—¡Pero yo no estoy sucio! —exclamó.

Al ver esto, Sonic rió y, accidentalmente, escupió un espagueti… que fue a dar a la cara de Tails.

—Esto… lo… lo siento, Tails.

—No hay problema —respondió, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener la calma.

Amy, Dahlia, Cream y Knuckles sintieron lástima por Tails. Dahlia decidió limpiarlo.

—Gracias, Dahlia —sonrió con incomodidad.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Dahlia anunció que había postre. Kari comenzó a limpiar la boca de Knuckles otra vez.

—Vayamos a la cocina, Dahlia —pidió el zorro, quien deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible.

—Sí, en seguida.

—Pero rápido —dijo antes de tomarla del brazo y llevarla a toda prisa con él.

Kari no dejó de limpiar a Knuckles hasta que éste explotó:

—¡Basta! ¡Ya dije que no estoy sucio!

—Creo que Knuckles tiene noviaaa —se burló Sonic, provocando que los ojos de Kari brillaran de felicidad.

—Ahora faltamos nosotros —insinuó Amy.

—Amy, por favor…

_"¡Maldito Sonic!_ —pensó ella y se cruzó de brazos, malhumorada.

—Creo que me sentiré como en casa aquí —dijo Kari mientras abrazaba a Knuckles, quien estaba a punto de colapsar de los nervios.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró el erizo azul.

—Qué tiernos se ven —sonrió Cream con inocencia, aún sin captar que todos se sentían incómodos menos ella y Kari—, hacen una linda pareja.

—Por favor, no digas eso —suplicó Knuckles.

En ese momento, Tails y Dahlia llegaron con un enorme_ pie_ de limón y a Sonic se le cayó la baba… otra vez.

—Sonic, por favor —se quejó Amy— ¡estás babeando!

El erizo azul se limpió una vez más. Los demás se devoraron el postre con los ojos antes de que fuese colocado sobre la mesa.

—Veo que aún tienen hambre —comentó Tails.

—Hay suficiente para todos —dijo Dahlia.

—Sonic, te daré una porción generosa —avisó Tails—, así que no te repitas después.

—No lo haré —dijo con la mirada puesta en el piso cual niño regañado.

De pronto —y para el alivio de Knuckles—, Kari se desprendió de él y propuso que conversaran de algo interesante.

—¿De qué podríamos hablar? —se preguntó Amy en voz alta.

—A mí no se me ocurre nada —dijo Sonic.

—Pues… haben un poco de ustedes mismos. Ustedes ya saben quién soy, pero yo no sé qué les gusta hacer ni a qué se dedican.

—Yo cuido de Cheese y vivo con mi mamá —respondió Cream.

—Yo… soy el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra —dijo Knuckles.

—Y Sonic es mi novio —sonrió Amy.

—Yo no soy tu novio…

—Así que eres el guardián de… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Kari con mucho interés, sin prestar atención a los demás.

Tails y Dahlia terminaron de repartir los trozos de _pie_ y tomaron asiento.

—Es una esmeralda con gran poder que encierra el espíritu de un antiguo guardián.

—También es la que causa que Angel Island flote —agregó Tails.

—Y es enorme y majestuooooosa —comentó Cream mientras le daba de comer a Cheese.

—Guau… ¿y estás a cargo de esa gran responsabilidaaaad? —inquirió con las manos entrelazadas mientras sus ojos resplandecían— ¿Una esmeralda enorme?

—S-Sí —asintió, temiendo haber cometido un gran error al contarle sobre la Esmeralda Maestra.

En ese momento, todos notaron por primera vez que Kari llevaba un anillo de diamantes en uno de sus dedos. Ella observó su anillo con ilusión.

—Tendremos que mantener alejada a Kari de Angel Island —le susurró Cream a Sonic.

—Y de Knuckles…

—Eso no será necesario, no creo que la lleve allí.

—No lo decía por eso…

Todos degustaron su _pie_ y no se esforzaron en disimular lo mucho que les gustaba. Kari era la única que no parecía fascinada con su sabor, ya que sacó un gran trozo con su tenedor y solo probó un pedacito.

—Kari, ¿por qué desperdicias todo eso? —preguntó Sonic.

—No lo desperdicio —respondió antes de abrirle la boca a Knuckles y meterle todo su postre— ¿ves?

Todos colocaron ojos de plato. El rostro del equidna rojo comenzó a tornarse azul.

—¡Knuckles! —gritó Tails— ¡Bebe algo! —dijo a la vez que le acercaba un vaso con agua a su amigo, pero antes de que alcanzara a beber un poco siquiera, Amy le dio un golpe en la espalda y todo el _pie_ salió disparado… para aterrizar en la cara de Sonic. Knuckles comenzó a toser y el erizo no tuvo más remedio que limpiarse con unas cuantas servilletas.

—Vaya, el _pie_ estaba bueno. Qué desperdicio —comentó Kari.

Sin poder disimular más, todos le dirigieron una mirada de reprobación.

—¡Estás loca! —soltó Sonic.

—¡Knuckles casi se ahoga! —exclamó Amy.

—Eso fue peligroso, Kari —señaló Cream.

—¡Chao, chao! —incluso Cheese parecía molesto.

—¿Acaso quieres matarlo? —preguntó el dueño de casa.

—¿Matarlo? —repitió ella— ¡Nooo!

—¡Entonces no vuelvas a hacer eso! —gritó Knuckles, sumamente molesto.

—¡Solo quería ayudarte! —se defendió ella.

—¿De verdad piensas que lo estabas ayudando?

—¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles! —exclamó Tails.

—¡Chicos, en serio, ya basta! —chilló Dahlia.

De pronto, Kari comenzó a reír descontroladamente hasta que perdió el conocimiento y cayó al piso.

* * *

><p>Sí, esto terminó con un cliffhanger. Lo siento mucho, pero tendrán que contener su curiosidad hasta el próximo cap ;_;<p>

**Glosario:**  
>-<span>Champiñones al ajillo<span>: Hongos con un toque de ajo. No sé si la palabra "champiñones" se usa solo en mi país, así que les dejo a ustedes la tarea de buscarlos en Google Imágenes en caso de que tampoco los llamen "hongos" XD

Saludos!


	3. El Beso

Hola, seres humanos!

Deben estar pensando que es un milagro. No, no los engañan sus ojos: ESTO ES UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN! WOW!

(Sí, es que salí de vacaciones a mediados del mes pasado y justo después me fui de viaje a otro país durante dos semanas. Después de regresar a mis tierras me dediqué a avanzar con la historia y bueno... ya llevaba bastante avanzado, una tercera parte del cap más o menos... y este es el resultado!)

Espero que alguien por ahí todavía esté interesado en seguir leyendo este fic T_T miren que lo estoy adaptando con mucho amor y cariño de un formato viejo y muy simple para convertirlo a "formato novela"...

En fin, solo me queda hacer un par de aclaraciones antes de dejarlos en paz xD

Para que puedan imaginar mejor a los OC's "en acción", quería contarles que **Dahlia** tiene la voz de **Kayano Ai** (la seiyuu de Ibara Mayaka en Hyouka y Tachibana Mei en Sukitte ii na yo., tomen como referencia a esos dos personajes principalmente) y **Kari** tiene la voz de **Makino Yui** (seiyuu de Sakura en Tsubasa Chronicle) Si quieren oír sus voces sin tener que ver dichas series, pueden buscar "Madoromi no Yakusoku" o "Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mistery" para oír a **Kayano Ai** (es la chica con la voz menos aguda) y también "Symphony" o "Euforia" para oír a** Makino Yui.**

**Disclaimer:** Floricienta y sus lindas canciones no me pertenecen. Solo puedo decir que durante la época en la que escribimos este fanfic nos gustaba mucho esa teleserie argentina y Kamitasu, la creadora de Kari, decidió que su personaje cantaría algunas de sus canciones como si hubiesen sido escritas por ella.

Ojalá puedan disfrutar de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!

* * *

><p><strong>-Resumen del capítulo anterior-<strong>

Dahlia despertó temprano para ir a la oficina de correos a buscar su equipaje. Al volver, pidió ayuda a Sonic y sus amigos para encontrar un hotel, ya que no quería abusar de la amabilidad de todos, pero ellos insistieron en que Dahlia podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Ella les dio las gracias de corazón y pudo quitarse un peso de encima.

Durante el desayuno, Kari contó que llevaba una vida muy solitaria, ya que sus padres usaban casi todo el dinero que ella ganaba como cantante para tomar vacaciones constantemente y casi nunca los veía. Aún así, confesó que amaba su trabajo.

Más tarde apareció Knuckles, quien pretendía quedarse a almorzar y se sorprendió al ver la casa de Sonic llena de gente. Kari comenzó a actuar muy extraño desde que lo vio: no paraba de mirarlo y buscaba estar junto a él todo el tiempo. Knuckles llegó a sentirse acosado.

Sonic, por su parte, parecía haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, ya que cometía más torpezas que de costumbre. Y estas mismas torpezas de Sonic sumadas a la perturbadora actitud de Kari terminaron por sacar de quicio a todos durante el almuerzo. De esta forma, cuando Kari casi provocó que Knuckles se atragantara con un enorme trozo de _pie_ de limón, todos explotaron. Finalmente, entre tantos gritos y tensión, la eriza roja perdió el conocimiento.

**-Fin del Resumen-**

* * *

><p>—Cielos, ¿qué fue eso? —saltó Sonic.<p>

—¡Se desmayó! —exclamó Dahlia— ¡Rápido, hay que hacer algo! —dijo antes de levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a ayudar a Kari.

Cream fue la primera en reaccionar al llamado de Dahlia y sumarse a la ayuda. A todos los había tomado completamente desprevenidos, por lo que no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

—Deberíamos buscar información sobre ella en Internet —sugirió Tails, saliendo de su estupefacción—. Hay muchas páginas de Kari creadas por fans. No estaría mal revisar algunas.

—Tienes razón —asintió Amy.

—Tal vez tenga algo que la haga ser así de… extraña —dijo Sonic.

Dahlia llevó a Kari —que comenzaba a palidecer— hasta el sofá y Cream y Cheese le ayudaron a colocarla en una posición adecuada para que recobrase la consciencia. Amy les preguntó si necesitaban ayuda, pero Dahlia respondió que con Cream, Cheese y ella bastaba, y que podía acompañar a los muchachos si quería. De esta manera, Sonic y los demás se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Tails.

Ya instalados en la computadora del zorro, no tardaron en encontrar información acerca de Kari, desde las cosas más triviales —como su edad, estatura, fecha de nacimiento y el nombre de sus padres— hasta noticias relevantes sobre su salud.

—Aquí dice que Kari tiene una grave enfermedad y su salud es muy frágil —explicó Tails mientras revisaba un artículo— y que siempre que da algún concierto, su equipo de asistentes se encarga de tomar todas las medidas de seguridad posibles. Incluso hay una noticia por aquí sobre una vez que Kari se desmayó en medio de un espectáculo.

—Entonces —comentó Amy con preocupación—… tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con ella de ahora en adelante.

—Así parece —asintió Sonic con el ceño fruncido.

Knuckles, que se encontraba con ellos, había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo. En primera instancia, se sintió algo culpable por el desmayo de Kari, pero después de saber lo que decían los sitios web sobre su condición delicada, ese sentimiento de culpa aumentó.

—¿Knuckles? —lo llamó Tails, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Eh?

—Te noto muy callado.

—N-No es nada —mintió.

—Tails, ¿en ninguna parte dice cuál es la enfermedad de Kari? —preguntó Amy.

—Por desgracia, no —respondió, bajando la mirada—. Al parecer, se han encargado de mantener esa información en secreto.

—Vaya —suspiró—, entonces solo sabemos que tiene problemas de salud y que hay que tratarla con cuidado. Ojalá ella pueda contarnos algo cuando despierte.

—¿Creen que contemos con suficiente información como para evitar que Kari vuelva a desmayarse? —fue Sonic quien preguntó esta vez.

—Pues… busqué todo lo que pude, pero no encontré nada más que eso —respondió el zorro—. Por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con lo que sabemos.

—Entonces deberíamos regresar a la sala de estar —dijo el erizo—. Dahlia, Cream y Cheese también necesitan saber lo que descubrimos.

Habiendo regresado, se encontraron con Kari tendida sobre el sillón con las rodillas en alto y la cabeza sobre un cojín mientras las demás chicas la observaban con preocupación. Knuckles se apoyó sobre una pared y guardó silencio con una expresión más seria de lo habitual.

—¿Sigue igual? —preguntó Tails.

—Sí —respondió Dahlia en un susurro.

De pronto, notaron que Kari comenzaba a moverse.

—¡Miren! —dijo Amy. Todos observaron expectantes a Kari, hasta que ésta consiguió entreabrir los ojos y preguntar:

—¿… Qué pasó?

—Esto… te desmayaste mientras estábamos comiendo —respondió Cream.

—Chao, chao —asintió Cheese.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Amy— ¿No te duele el cuerpo? Cuando te desmayaste, caíste al piso.

—No, estoy bien —respondió con un tono de voz bastante apagado, como si le costase articular cada una de sus palabras—… aunque estoy un poco mareada…

—¿Quieres que te traiga una bolsa por si llegas a sentir náuseas? —le ofreció Tails.

—No, gracias…

—Estás muy pálida —comentó Cream—, ¿no quieres una frazada para entrar en calor?

—Sí, por favor… Tengo mucho frío…

—Traeré la estufa —anunció Dahlia, quien se encargó de acercar dicho aparato hacia el sitio en que se encontraba la convaleciente Kari.

—Si no tienes náuseas, ¿te parece bien que te prepare un té? —le preguntó Tails.

—Sí. Muchas gracias…

Poco después de que Tails se dirigiera hacia la cocina, Cream regresó del segundo piso con una frazada.

—Aquí tienes —le sonrió amablemente mientras, con la ayuda de Cheese, colocaba la frazada alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias por todo —suspiró Kari—. Me avergüenza que hagan todo esto por mí…

—No te preocupes —le dijo Amy—, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

Cuando Dahlia encendió la estufa, Kari buscó con la mirada a Knuckles y le sonrió, provocando que él se sintiera terrible. La chica lucía muy débil, incluso daba la impresión de que se le hacía difícil esbozar una simple sonrisa.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos para que Tails llegase con una humeante taza de té y se la entregase a la debilitada eriza.

—Bebe con calma para que no te duela el estómago —le recomendó.

—Sí —asintió ella.

Y Sonic, que había estado todo ese tiempo sentado en uno de los sillones sin hacer nada, de pronto soltó:

—Y todo esto es culpa de Knuckles.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el equidna.

—_¡Sonic!_ —chilló Amy.

—¡Pero —insistió— ella se puso muy rara contigo! ¡Siempre estaba cerca de ti y no dejaba de mirarte de manera extraña!

Al oír esto, Kari se sonrojó al instante. Knuckles comenzaba a sentirse muy nervioso.

—¿Y eso qué? —le espetó el equidna, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Eso se llama amor, Sonic —dijo Tails, y sus palabras dejaron mudos a todos los presentes durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Kari buscaba un lugar en el cual ocultar su cara, y la primera persona en romper el silencio fue el pobre de Knuckles:

—¡¿P-Pe-Pero qué estás diciendo?!

—¿Quéeeee? —pronunció una sorprendidísima Cream— ¿Están enamorados?

—¡Después hablaremos de esto, Cream! —dijo Amy antes de propinarle a Tails un fuerte codazo.

—¡Ugh!

—¡Y Sonic, no molestes a Kari! ¿No ves que se está recuperando de un desmayo?

—_Okay,_ lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente.

—Desde ahora tendremos más cuidado contigo —le dijo la eriza rosa a la cantante.

—¿Eh? Pero… no es necesario que se preocupen tanto —respondió comenzando a sentirse mal consigo misma, ya que no le gustaba causarles problemas a los demás.

—Sí lo es —respondió Dahlia con firmeza—. Apenas estás recuperando tu color.

Mientras Amy hablaba con Kari, Tails se acercó a Dahlia, Cream y Cheese y les preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Quieren saber lo que encontramos en Internet sobre Kari?

—Sí.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Chao!

—Entonces acompáñenme, por favor.

Tails y las chicas entraron a la cocina y el zorro les pidió ayuda para preparar el té, ya que, con lo urgente que era hacer entrar en calor a Kari, había olvidado hacer algo para el resto.

—Primero —dijo Tails— debo decir que es increíble la cantidad de información que se puede encontrar en Internet sobre un famoso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dahlia— No tenía idea —los demás la observaron extrañados—… ¡Ah! Es que en donde vivo no tenemos acceso a Internet. En otro momento les contaré.

Tails les contó lo que habían encontrado acerca de Kari: su frágil salud, su condición delicada y el hecho de no haber podido averiguar cuál era exactamente la enfermedad que padecía.

—Tal vez sea algo crónico —opinó la perrita mientras servía agua caliente en las tazas de té.

—Es una posibilidad, pero no me atrevo a asegurar nada —dijo el zorro.

—Entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer por Kari? —preguntó Cream mientras miraba a Cheese con cierta tristeza.

—Solo… tratarla con cuidado y… pedirle que nos cuente algo más sobre ella. Si llegase a ocurrir algo aún peor, ninguno de nosotros sabrá qué hacer y no tendríamos más opción que llevarla a un hospital. No creo que nadie quiera poner en riesgo su salud.

Dahlia, Cream y Cheese solo acertaron a bajar la mirada y guardar silencio.

* * *

><p>Tails sirvió té para todos cuando se hubieron acomodado en los sillones. Cada uno le dio las gracias y cogió un humeante tazón. Todos estaban un poco más tranquilos después de que Kari despertase y entrara en calor. Todos, excepto Knuckles, que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos manteniendo una expresión en su rostro más seria de lo habitual.<p>

De pronto, pudieron sentir un ruido constante en el exterior: había comenzado a caer aguanieve.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Amy con fastidio— ¿Cuándo irá a mejorar el tiempo?

—No creo que el aguanieve dure mucho, no te angusties —respondió Tails.

—Me gusta la lluvia —susurró Kari de forma casi inaudible.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el zorro.

De pronto, Kari comenzó a cantar:

_Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana_

_Sé que todo será igual, no cambiará mañana_

_El sol volverá a salir, la luna será más blanca_

_El río será más frío, no caerán las montañas_

Todos se quedaron mudos. La voz de Kari era dulce y angelical. Además, era la primera vez que cantaba para ellos desde que llegó a aquella casa.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, la sala de estar se llenó de paz.

_¿Por qué me quedo muda perdida en tu mirada?_

_¿Por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada?_

_¿Por qué no existen hadas ni príncipes ni sueños?_

_Porque todo es mentira, porque sin ti ya no hay más vida_

Repentinamente, la eriza roja se detuvo y comenzó a toser.

—¡Kari! —Amy colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica— ¿Estás bien?

—Está un poco pálida otra vez —comentó Cream con preocupación.

—Creo que me resfrié —suspiró la enferma.

Dahlia permaneció meditabunda unos segundos hasta que dijo:

—Puede que haya sido mi culpa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sonic.

—Yo estaba enferma cuando llegué aquí. A pesar de que usé mascarilla para preparar todas las comidas, es probable que Kari se haya resfriado porque yo también lo estaba.

—Considerando que el tiempo de incubación de un resfriado común es de tres a cuatro días —pensó Tails en voz alta—, puede que sí haya sido contagiada.

—No lo creo —opinó Sonic.

—También ha hecho mucho frío —comentó Cream—. Pienso que era inevitable.

—Es cierto —asintió Kari—. No te preocupes, ¿sí? —le sonrió a Dahlia.

—Está bien…

Entonces sintieron cómo el aguanieve pasó a ser granizo. Se creó un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por Sonic:

—Deberíamos ver si en la televisión dicen cuánto más durará el mal tiempo —los demás asintieron y el erizo encendió la televisión. La señal se perdía un poco. Esperaron unos minutos viendo las noticias hasta que apareció un topo de baja estatura que usaba anteojos, quien era el hombre del pronóstico.

—En este momento está granizando sobre Mobius. Esto es debido a una fuerte tormenta que se asentó hace unos días sobre la ciudad. Lamentablemente, no sabemos cuándo terminará, aunque estimamos que con el paso de los días irá disminuyendo. Recomendamos que nadie salga de casa a menos que se trate de un asunto de urgencia.

Amy soltó un bufido.

—¡No es justo! ¡Estoy harta del mal tiempo! ¡Quiero salir!

—Sí, Amy, lo entiendo —dijo Tails, quien sabía que a nadie le hacía gracia tener que permanecer encerrados allí—, pero debemos esperar en casa. Sería peligroso salir con este temporal.

—Pase lo que pase, chicas, ninguna salga de aquí —pidió Sonic.

—¿Y Tails y yo qué? —se quejó Knuckles.

—Ustedes también son chicas, así que tendrán que quedarse también.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Knuckles, no lo dice en serio —lo tranquilizó Dahlia.

—En caso de que necesitemos comprar comida o medicinas, siempre podemos salir tú y yo, Knucklehead.

—Sí…

—No puedo creer que tengamos que quedarnos aquí encerrados por culpa de la estúpida tormenta —refunfuñó Amy.

—Oye, Knuckles, has estado muy callado —comentó Cream.

—¡Chao, chao! —asintió Cheese.

—¿Ah? Esto…

—Hace horas que no te oía decir nada, ¿te sientes mal?

—No, no me pasa nada—mintió por segunda vez ese día.

—¡Es cierto! —saltó— ¡Debo avisarle a mamá!

—Puedes ocupar el teléfono si quieres, Cream —le ofreció Tails.

—¡Sí, muchas gracias!

Poco después, Cream regresó para decirles que ya había hablado con su madre y que ésta llegaría en poco tiempo a buscarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Amy— ¡¿Con esta tormenta?!

—No te preocupes —le sonrió—, vendrá en auto. Además, mamá siempre conduce con cuidado.

Al oír esto, Kari parecía algo triste, incluso se diría que melancólica.

—Kari, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Dahlia en voz baja.

—¿Eh? No, nada —mintió con una sonrisa.

—Si te baja la presión otra vez o algo, no dudes en avisarme —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tails, que había colocado todos los tazones vacíos sobre una bandeja, se disponía a regresar a la cocina con ellos cuando tropezó con Dahlia. Tails estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero la chica tenía buenos reflejos y alcanzó a sujetarlo a tiempo. Esto provocó que los rostros de ambos quedasen tan cerca que fueron capaces de oír la respiración del otro. El resto observó la escena sin decir una palabra, ya que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

—E-E-Esto… yo —balbuceó Dahlia mientras Tails la observaba con los ojos desorbitados, aún sobrecogido por haber estado a punto de tirar todo lo que llevaba. Ambos se separaron con cuidado y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer—… ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, muchas gracias —asintió con nerviosismo.

—Huy, Tails —dijo Sonic con tono burlesco—, no sabía que eras tan atrevido.

—¡S-SONIC! —gritó el zorro.

De pronto, sonó el timbre. Dahlia aprovechó esta oportunidad para atender y escabullirse al mismo tiempo. Cuando abrió la puerta, una potente ráfaga de viento irrumpió en la sala de estar.

—Hola —saludó la mujer que había tocado el timbre—, vengo a buscar a Cream.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Cream con alegría, tomando en brazos a Cheese para dirigirse hacia Vanilla.

—Ho… hola, señora —la saludó Tails.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarme, chicos —les sonrió la coneja menor—. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. ¡Adiós! —se despidió haciendo señas con una mano.

—Adiós —se despidieron los demás al unísono.

Y así, Vanilla y Cream consiguieron cerrar la puerta con la ayuda de Dahlia y marcharse.

La escena en la sala de estar era verdaderamente desastrosa: debido a la ráfaga que había entrado del exterior, algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre las mesas acabaron repartidos por el suelo, un par de manteles pequeños salieron despedidos, el cabello de Knuckles quedó como el de Len Tao*, Tails parecía un punk, Amy se asemejaba al Tío Cosa*, Kari se parecía a Sonic y Sonic se parecía a Shadow; y la pobre Dahlia, que había recibido con mayor fuerza el impacto del viento al ser quien había abierto la puerta, acabó con una especie de turbante hecho con sus propias orejas.

—Q-Qué frío —musitó Kari mientras temblaba.

—¡Pero qué desorden! —saltó Tails— Muchachos, ayúdenme a ordenar, por favor.

Cuando hubieron terminado de arreglar el desorden y sus propios cabellos, todos —excepto Tails, que se encontraba limpiando los tazones en la cocina, y Amy, que había ido a buscar frazadas— tomaron asiento frente al televisor.

—Aquí tienen, chicos —dijo la eriza rosa al regresar, entregándoles suaves y gruesas frazadas a todos.

—He vuelto —anunció Tails, buscando acomodarse en uno de los asientos.

De pronto, un videoclip de Kari apareció en la pantalla. En él, Kari llevaba puesto un pomposo vestido de princesa y cantaba una canción que hablaba sobre un romance de cuento de hadas. Los efectos especiales eran tan buenos que Kari de verdad parecía estar dentro de un bosque encantado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Te ves genial, Kari! —la halagó Amy.

—Esto… gracias —respondió la cantante con timidez.

—Qué bello —comentó Dahlia, que miraba la pantalla con fascinación.

Tails comenzó a cantar al unísono con el video. Cuando los demás se percataron de esto, lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Tails conoce la canción?

—¿Y se sabe la letra?

—¡Se la sabe de memoria!

El zorro comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Seeeh, conoce la canción y se sabe la letra —masculló Knuckles—, gran cosa.

—Eso quiere decir que tengo un fan —sonrió Kari, aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

—Es que este videoclip lo pasan muy seguido por la televisión —se excusó Tails, denotando cierto nerviosismo.

Y como Sonic no soportaba que otro aparte de él fuera el centro de atención, comenzó a cantar también. Lamentablemente, era terrible en ello.

—¡Sonic! —chilló Amy— ¡Queremos escuchar la canción!

—¡¿Cómo?! —protestó— ¡Pero si ustedes estaban hablando hace un seg…!

—¡Shhhhh! —lo calló el resto. El erizo se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, enfurruñado.

Cuando el videoclip terminó, algunos se quedaron con las ganas de seguir escuchando música.

—Me gustaría haber conocido la canción de Kari para cantarla con ustedes —comentó Dahlia.

—¡Eso es! —recordó Tails de pronto— ¡Sonic tiene un karaoke!

—¿Ah, sí? —intentó recordar el dueño de casa.

—¿Qué les parece si cantamos un rato?

—Suena divertido —asintió Amy con entusiasmo.

El zorro subió por las escaleras para regresar minutos después con un pequeño aparato, discos de música, un alargador y dos micrófonos.

—No sabía que tenían un karaoke —comentó Knuckles.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sonic.

—Soniiic, ya te había dicho que es el premio que conseguí en el bingo del otro día.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! —consiguió recordar finalmente.

De este modo, instalaron el karaoke entre todos y dieron rienda suelta a la diversión: Amy y Tails fueron los primeros en cantar, y mientras lo hacían eran animados por el resto.

—_I want to be a sandwich!_ —cantaban ambos amigos alegremente.

El único que no participaba era Sonic, que se había arrinconado para cantar en voz baja, evitando así que lo regañasen.

—Knuckles…

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué no cantas un poco? —lo invitó Kari.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Vamooos, o al menos baila conmigo —pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

—Es que —trató de excusarse, intentando no sucumbir a los encantos de la chica—… no me gusta cantar… tampoco bailar…

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Vamos!

Kari lo tomó de ambas manos y lo llevó al medio de la sala de estar.

—Tranquilo, yo te guiaré —le susurró al oído. Knuckles solo pudo asentir con timidez. No estaba muy seguro de ello; además, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Kari ya se había comportado bastante extraña antes de que se desmayara horas atrás, pero decidió confiar en ella, al menos por esta vez.

Tails cambió de puesto con Dahlia, de forma que ella y Amy se dispusieron a cantar una balada, la cual era mucho menos movida que la canción anterior. Todos pudieron observar cómo Kari y Knuckles bailaban lentamente, como si los moviese una suave brisa.

—No sabía que Knuckles podía bailar —comentó Tails por lo bajo.

Incluso Sonic volteó al captar el cambio de música y los observó impresionado.

—Lo haces bien —le susurró Kari.

—N-No es cierto —musitó avergonzado.

—Sí que lo es. Todos nos están observando…

—¿Q-Qué dices?

Una agradable atmósfera los envolvió. A pesar del mal tiempo que hacía fuera, reinaban la armonía y la paz dentro de aquel lugar.

Amy le avisó a Dahlia que tenía ganas de bailar un rato, por lo que dejó el micrófono sobre una mesa y se acercó al erizo azul.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sonic? ¿No te apetece bailar un rato?

—Bueno, yo…

—Solo espero que bailes mejor de lo que cantas —bromeó.

—¡Eso está por verse! —respondió a la vez que se incorporaba de un salto. No toleraba que pusieran en duda sus habilidades.

Y cuando Sonic y Amy comenzaron a bailar, solo una chica permaneció fuera de la pista de baile.

—… Vaya —suspiró la perrita blanca.

—Dahlia —pronunció el zorro de dos colas con timidez—, ¿quieres… bailar conmigo?

El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

—Claro que sí.

Tails programó una canción techno en el karaoke y se dirigió a la improvisada pista de baile junto a Dahlia.

—¡Aaay! —se quejó Amy, cuyo pie había sido aplastado por el de su compañero de baile— ¡Sonic!

—¡Lo siento!

Pero aquel ambiente tan agradable se quebró cuando Knuckles tropezó —debido a que bailar techno era más difícil que una canción lenta—, Kari perdió el equilibro y ambos se besaron por accidente. Los demás no vieron el momento exacto en que sucedió aquello, pero por lo rojos que se habían tornado los rostros de Kari y Knuckles —más de lo que ya eran— comprendieron que algo muy incómodo les había ocurrido.

—¡P-Perdón! —fue lo último que dijo Kari antes de alejarse a toda prisa y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Knuckles se retiró en completo silencio hacia la cocina, dejando a los demás desconcertados.

Sonic se alejó de Amy y tomó asiento en un sofá.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó la eriza rosa.

Entonces, el karaoke comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y la potencia de las luces disminuyó. De un momento a otro se hicieron el silencio y la oscuridad. Un apagón. El sonido de la lluvia que caía en el exterior se hizo mucho más claro y fuerte.

—¡Aaah! ¿Dónde están? ¿Tails? ¿Amy? ¿Sonic?

—¡Estoy acá! —respondió la eriza.

—¿Y dónde es acá?

—¡No lo sé!

—Yo estoy en el sofá —anunció Sonic—, todos me vieron.

—Yo estoy en el suelo —respondió Tails.

—¡¿Knuckles?! —lo llamó Amy— ¡¿Sigues en la cocina?

—¡Síii!

Los pasos del equidna fueron escuchados por quienes se encontraban en la sala de estar.

—¡Ten cuidado, Knuckles! —le avisó Dahlia— ¡Tails cayó al suelo, podrías tropezarte con él!

—No hay problema —explicó el zorro—, ya me estoy poniendo de pie.

Por un instante, un rayo iluminó el cuarto, lo cual les permitió ver dónde se encontraban los demás. Knuckles había conseguido regresar a la sala de estar y Tails ya se había incorporado.

—¿Kari estará bien? —se preguntó el zorro en voz alta.

—No ha gritado ni nada —comentó Sonic.

—Si queremos ir a buscarla primero necesitamos una luz —dijo Dahlia.

—¿Dónde hay una linterna? —preguntó Amy.

—En la cocina. Traeré algunas —avisó Tails.

—Subiré mientras tanto —anunció Knuckles.

—Tengan cuidado, chicos —pidió la perrita blanca.

Segundos después se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Sonó como cacerolas chocando contra el piso.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —saltó Sonic.

—¿Estás bien, Tails? —preguntó la eriza rosa.

—¡Síii! ¡Solo choqué con una mesa y se cayeron algunas ollas!

—Vaya susto nos dio —suspiró Dahlia.

Una luz los alumbró a todos de forma repentina.

—Aquí están —anunció el chico con una sonrisa—. Solo tengo dos, así que tendremos que ir en parejas y no separarnos.

De esta manera, Tails fue con Dahlia y Amy con Sonic, y juntos se dirigieron al segundo piso.

—Amy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sonic— ¿No tienes miedo?

—No, estoy bien —respondió con cierta timidez. No eran muchas las situaciones en las que Sonic mostraba abiertamente su preocupación por ella. Con el tiempo, el erizo demostraba cada vez menos interés por ella, pero la eriza quiso pensar que la diosa de la buena fortuna podría estar empezando a sonreírle.

—¡Knuckles! —lo llamó Tails— ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Chicos! —respondió el equidna— ¡No encuentro a Kari!

—¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? —se preguntó Sonic.

—Esperen —pronunció Dahlia con voz temblorosa—… Mi-mi-miren allí —señaló al fondo del pasillo a la vez que alumbraba con la linterna en aquella dirección. Los demás se quedaron de piedra al ver un cuerpo en el suelo. Amy ahogó un grito.

—¡Kari! —gritó Knuckles, corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Se desmayó otra vez? —preguntó Sonic.

Entonces, Tails se puso pálido.

—Mi… mi.. ¡MI-MI-MI-MIREN ESOOOOOOOOO! —gritó apuntando hacia la pared del final, un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente Kari.

Todos pudieron ver una enorme araña —más o menos del tamaño de Cheese—, regordeta y negra como la noche. Lo peor de todo era la pérfida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Las chicas gritaron y los muchachos la observaron con ojos de plato.

—Me llamo Daniela —pronunció la araña.

—¡ESA COSA HABLA! —gritó Amy, horrorizada— ¡MÁTENLA!

—¡Más te vale no haber mordido a Kari! —ladró Dahlia.

—¡Pues eso pensaba hacer! —reveló Daniela.

—¡Maldita araña! —masculló Sonic a la vez que se sacaba un zapato, respondiendo a la provocación— ¡TE VOY A MATAAAR! —profirió mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Knuckles tomó en brazos a Kari y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre a Sonic, quien persiguió a Daniela por todo el pasillo hasta que consiguió matarla de un zapatazo. Al ser aplastada, su cuerpo produjo un fuerte crujido y la pared se ensució con un líquido semitransparente. Todos hicieron una mueca de asco. Sí, como la que tú mismo hiciste mientras leías esto.

—¡Iugh! —soltó Tails— ¡Yo no voy a limpiar eso!

—¡Yo tampoco! —se apresuró a decir Dahlia.

—Knuckles, ¿cómo está Kari? —preguntó el erizo— ¿No tiene marcas de haber sido mordida?

—No —respondió—. Solo perdió el conocimiento.

—Seguramente fue por el susto —asumió la perrita blanca.

—Esa araña era venenosa —afirmó Tails—. Si hubiésemos llegado más tarde, Kari podría haber sido envenenada.

—Tiene el rostro húmedo —observó Amy con tristeza—. Se ve que lloró…

—Deberíamos llevarla a una cama —dijo el zorro—. Knuckles, por favor, llévala al cuarto de invitados.

Knuckles, quien aún llevaba a Kari en brazos, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde la eriza roja había pasado la noche anterior.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? —le preguntó Sonic. Su amigo asintió— Está bien. Nosotros regresaremos al primer piso. Toma esto, lo necesitarás hasta que regrese la luz —dijo mientras le entregaba una de las linternas—. Si algo llegase a ocurrir, avísanos.

—¿Cómo? —reclamó Tails— Sonic, no deberíamos dejar a Kari so…

—Vamos, Tails —lo interrumpió el erizo azul mientras lo llevaba consigo hacia la puerta.

Knuckles colocó la linterna sobre la mesa, sujeta entre dos libros, para que su luz se dirigiera hacia el cielo de la habitación. Prefería quedarse allí hasta que la chica despertara, ya que le debía unas disculpas. De esta manera, el equidna fue el único que permaneció junto a ella en la habitación.

—¿Knuckles? —susurró la eriza con los ojos entreabiertos, comenzando a despertar.

—Kari, ¿estás bien?

—Sí…

Sin incorporarse, la chica examinó el lugar en donde se encontraba y comenzó a comprender algunas cosas. Se creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

—¿Qué pasó con la araña? —preguntó ella.

—Sonic la mató —respondió Knuckles sin poder mirarla a los ojos—. Hace unos minutos hubo un apagón y, cuando los chicos y yo subimos a buscarte, nos encontramos con que esa condenada araña estuvo a punto de morderte. Además, era venenosa.

Kari pensó en aquellas palabras con cierta dificultad. Aún no se recuperaba completamente del desmayo.

—Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera pude gritar —confesó con un hilo de voz. El equidna no supo qué decir—. Gracias…

—Yo no hice nada…

—Sí, lo hiciste. Ustedes me salvaron. Y, a pesar de todo, te quedaste aquí para acompañarme —hizo una pausa—. Perdóname por ser tan fastidiosa, Knuckles… Apenas nos conocimos hoy y, sin darme cuenta, hice cosas extrañas que te incomodaron. Seguramente piensas que estoy loca…

—El que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo —declaró con firmeza.

La eriza lo observó extrañada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ya lo sabemos todo, Kari —confesó—… sabemos que eres frágil y tienes una salud delicada. Por eso —bajó la mirada—… quería disculparme por… haberte gritado.

La cantante sonrió y dijo:

—No es necesario que te disculpes. No pasa nada.

Knuckles escuchó un crujido detrás de la puerta, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Estoy muy avergonzada. Lo siento.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que pedir disculpas. No pienso que estés loca, así que no te preocupes.

—No lo digo por eso…

Entonces, Knuckles recordó el momento en que se besaron por accidente mientras bailaban.

—E-Eso no fue culpa de nadie —dijo de manera atropellada.

—Aún así, fue vergonzoso y lo siento mucho —se disculpó—. A propósito, nos están espiando.

—¡¿Qué?!

Inmediatamente se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y se encontró con Sonic, Tails, Amy y Dahlia, quienes habían caído al suelo en el momento en que él desplazó la superficie en donde se estaban apoyando. Abrieron los ojos como platos al encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del equidna rojo, chillaron como ratones asustados y huyeron a toda prisa. Knuckles pudo oír a Sonic rezongar a lo lejos "¡te dije que guardaras silencio, Tails!".

—Malditos —farfulló antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. Y bien, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—Yo —comenzó a decir Kari, aunque vaciló por un instante— quería proponerte que comencemos de cero.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que quiero mostrarte lo mejor de mí —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Por eso olvidemos lo que ocurrió hasta ahora.

Knuckles no sabía si sería capaz de olvidar aquel beso, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Tengo sueño —pronunció con cansancio mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

—Será mejor que descanses. Mañana te sentirás mejor.

—Gracias —fue lo último que dijo antes de entregarse al sueño definitivamente.

Knuckles sonrió pensando que Kari parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró por segunda vez con los demás muchachos, quienes lo observaron espantados y volvieron a chillar como ratones.

—Bah, como sea —masculló—. Kari quiere dormir, así que no la molesten. Vamos abajo.

* * *

><p>Ok, ok, llegó la hora de la enciclopedia de personajes (si es que se le puede llamar así):<p>

***Len Tao:** Por si no lo conocen, es un personaje de Shaman King. Si quieren saber cómo es su cabello, siempre pueden googlearlo xD

***Tío Cosa:** Oh, por Dios, no sé si haga falta explicar esto, pero si se da la casualidad de que no lo conozcan… es un miembro de la familia Adams (Los Locos Adams) Una masa gigante de pelo que usa unos lentecitos y un sombrero de hongo xD

Saludos a todos, y me disculpo por haber estado desaparecida todos estos meses!


	4. Un lugar donde esconderse

¿Y esto qué es? ¿Una nueva actualización en menos de dos meses? Oh, ni yo misma me lo creo xD

Al fin terminé con este capítulo. No saben cuántas ganas tenía de publicarlo. Es más largo que los anteriores, incluso tuve que re-acomodar su contenido (dejando algunas partes para el capítulo siguiente) para no extenderme tanto. Además, le agregué algunas cosas, todo para que la historia tuviera más coherencia y fuera más creíble. Comprenderán que la historia original que escribimos cuando teníamos 13 y 15 años respectivamente tenía algunas falencias en cuanto al argumento, y me he encargado de corregir todo eso.

No los distraigo más.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>-Resumen del capítulo anterior-<strong>

El repentino desmayo de Kari los tomó a todos desprevenidos. Mientras Dahlia, Cream y Cheese permanecieron en la sala de estar para cuidarla, Tails y los demás buscaron información en Internet acerca de la cantante y descubrieron que su salud era realmente frágil. Desde ese momento todos acordaron tener mucho cuidado con ella para evitar que volviese a ocurrir algo parecido.

Más tarde, después de que la chica despertara, vieron el reporte del clima en la televisión, el cual anunciaba que el fuerte temporal que se había asentado sobre la ciudad duraría varios días más, por lo que no era recomendable salir de casa. Al enterarse de esto, Cream se apresuró en llamar a su madre para que ésta viniese a recogerla, y así fue cómo se marchó junto a Cheese.

En medio del aburrimiento que los invadió a todos por el hecho de no poder salir de allí, Tails recordó que tenían un karaoke y lo instaló para que todos pudiesen divertirse un rato. Kari sacó a bailar a Knuckles, pero en un momento tropezaron y se besaron por accidente. Nadie más pudo ver esto último, pero la vergüenza de Kari fue tal que la obligó a huir al segundo piso. Justo después de esto hubo un apagón. Cuando consiguieron linternas y fueron a buscar a la cantante, se encontraron con una enorme araña que estaba por picarla, pero Sonic se encargó de matar al malvado arácnido.

Knuckles dejó a Kari sobre la cama del cuarto de invitados. Los demás decidieron dejarlos solos, y cuando la chica despertó, se disculparon el uno con el otro. Poco después de que ella le avisara que estaban siendo espiados, Kari decidió dormir un poco y Knuckles regresó al primer piso junto a los demás mirones.

**-Fin del resumen-**

* * *

><p>Todos siguieron a Knuckles hasta el primer piso sorprendidos de que no se hubiese enojado con ellos.<p>

—Pero qué tarde es —comentó Amy al ver el reloj de pared.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Sonic mientras su estómago rugía.

—Deberíamos cocinar algo pronto —sugirió Dahlia.

—Sí —asintió Tails antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano a su amigo, el equidna—. Knuckles, acompáñanos, por favor.

—¿Eh? Sí…

Knuckles caminó junto a Tails y Dahlia hasta la cocina. Mientras la perrita blanca revisaba las alacenas, el zorro se disculpó con el chico de los nudillos puntiagudos y le dio una explicación:

—No pensábamos dejarte solo con Kari, eso hubiese sido muy irresponsable por nuestra parte. De hecho, ¡lo de salir y espiar fue idea de Sonic!

—Me lo imaginaba —masculló—. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan empeñado en sacarlos a todos ustedes de la habitación.

—Pero aún así —agregó Tails— no puedo justificar lo que hice. Yo también los espié, y es que sentía un poco de envidia —admitió avergonzado.

—¿Envidia? —repitió Knuckles.

—Sí —asintió Dahlia, metiéndose en la conversación—. Es que se veían tan tiernos y adorables —comentó con una sonrisa boba.

—¡Fue muy romántico! —confesó Tails con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—¡¿P-P-Pero qué?! —exclamó el equidna, comenzando a sentir una indescriptible vergüenza— ¡Y-Ya basta, chicos! ¡De verdad, ya basta!

Tails y Dahlia rieron al ver la reacción del pobre Knuckles.

—Eso era todo —dijo Tails—. Necesitaba disculparme contigo por haber hecho algo tan tonto.

—Yo también, Knuckles.

—Bah, ya no importa —respondió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Si eso es todo, regresaré con los demás.

—Está bien —respondieron al unísono.

Después de que Knuckles atravesara el umbral de la puerta, Tails caminó hacia donde se encontraba Dahlia y se agachó junto a ella.

—No se me ocurre qué cocinar esta noche —dijo la perrita—. Mis neuronas están en huelga.

—Aún es temprano, pero podríamos hacer… bistec con arroz —sugirió Tails tras haberlo meditado por unos segundos.

—Qué buena idea —sonrió—. Para eso necesitamos —fue lo que comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida en el momento en que abrió una de las puertas bajas de la alacena y un olor fétido escapó del interior—… ¡Argh! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

La fuente del hedor era nada más ni nada menos que un gran pedazo de carne podrida. Parecía haberse descompuesto recientemente.

—¡¿Pero a quién rayos se le ocurre dejar carne en la despensa?! —exclamó molesta mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca con una mano, tratando de aguantar la respiración.

—Oh, no —dijo Tails—… tal vez fue Sonic…

—Bueno, limpiemos esto por mientras —habló mientras se incorporaba—. Tienes razón, todavía falta mucho para la cena.

* * *

><p>—Knuckles, ¿estás bien?<p>

—¿Qué dices?

—Te noto algo extraño desde el almuerzo.

—Son ideas tuyas, Amy —mintió.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró con resignación.

—No hay nada bueno en ningún canal —se quejó Sonic mientras buscaba algún programa que pudiera resultar interesante para él—. Más encima, la estúpida tormenta nos dejó sin cable.

De pronto, Sonic dio con un programa de bailarines donde aparecía Shadow bailando salsa… ¡Esto… no! Perdón, lo que de verdad encontraron fue a ese mismo personaje en el pronóstico del tiempo.

—Y mañana lloverá más… creo —dijo el Shadow de la televisión con cara de no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh, pero qué inútil es —rezongó el erizo azul.

—Por primera vez desde que llegué a esta casa tengo que darte la razón —asintió Knuckles.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —se extrañó Amy— ¿Desde cuándo Shadow trabaja como el hombre del tiempo?

—Yo sé perfectamente lo que pasa aquí —dijo Sonic—: Shadow quiere ganar dinero fácil y rápido.

—Bueno, debe de estar un poco desesperado —opinó la eriza rosa, pensando que la teoría de Sonic no parecía nada descabellada—. Shadow es bueno para muchas otras cosas, nunca hubiera esperado que llegase a trabajar en esto.

—Solo es un vago que quiere encajar en la sociedad —explicó como si conociera perfectamente al otro erizo—. No tiene dinero ni vocación, así que supongo que cuando tenía hambre robaba las manzanas de algún puesto en el mercado.

—Ay, Sonic, no es para tanto. Además, ahora trabaja, ¡míralo!

—Esto —pronunció el Shadow de la televisión, quien parecía estar muy perdido—… en la casa de Sonic harán diez grados, mientras que en mi casa harán doce… creo…

—… Está bien, no lo hace de maravilla, ¡pero al menos trabaja! ¡Tú no te dedicas a hacer nada, Sonic! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar mal de él!

Justo en el momento en que Sonic iba a responder, Tails se acercó a ellos para decirles algo.

—Escúchenme, chicos, necesitamos comprar comida y… un momento, ¡¿ese es Shadow?! —pronunció con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que éstos le estaban mostrando.

—Sí, es Shadow —dijo Knuckles, quien había permanecido en silencio mientras trataba de asimilar un hecho tan extraño como sorprendente.

—No le prestes atención, Tails —masculló Sonic—, solo trata de ganar dinero haciendo el ridículo.

Dahlia, quien salió de la cocina después de Tails, llegó adonde se encontraban los demás y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa, chicos?

—Bah, todo es culpa de Shadow —soltó el erizo azul.

—¿Quién es Shadow?

—Es un tipo sin imaginación ni personalidad, por eso es igual a mí pero en negro.

—No es cierto —lo contradijo Tails.

—¿Entonces quién es? —preguntó la perrita alzando una ceja.

En ese momento, el pronóstico del tiempo terminó y en la televisión anunciaron que pronto comenzaría una película que a todos los presentes les interesó. Tails aprovechó los comerciales para contarle a Dahlia algunas cosas sobre Shadow.

—Parece ser alguien muy interesante —comentó.

—Así es —asintió el zorro—. Años atrás pensábamos que era un sujeto muy misterioso, pero con el tiempo fuimos averiguando cosas de su pasado que nos ayudaron a comprenderlo mejor.

—Sigo diciendo que es un tipo poco original —insistió Sonic— y que le gusta copiarme porque sabe que soy mejor que él.

—Pero serás —trató de decir Knuckles sin alcanzar a terminar su frase.

—¡Va a empezar! —anunció Amy, refiriéndose a la película.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, chicos —dijo Tails—, la película ya terminó. Antes no pude hacerlo, pero quería decirles que nos hemos quedado sin carne y también necesitamos comprar algunas verduras, lácteos y condimentos. Ya oyeron al hombre del tiempo del otro canal, hace un tiempo horrible y no deberíamos salir, pero creo que esto es importante. Falta poco para la cena y somos muchas personas, la comida pronto se acabará. Así que…<p>

—Yo voy, Tails —se ofreció Sonic sin necesidad de meditarlo.

—Sabía que te ofrecerías, Sonic —le sonrió—, pero no es conveniente que vayas solo.

—Entonces que me acompañe Knuckles.

—Bueh, qué remedio —dijo el equidna, quien no parecía muy contento con la idea.

—Eres más fuerte que Tails y las chicas, así que lo mejor será que salgamos nosotros dos.

Dahlia observó la expresión en el rostro de Knuckles y pudo ver a través de ella. Sabía que él prefería quedarse por razones que los demás no comprenderían, así que decidió ofrecerse en su lugar.

—No. Iré yo.

—¡Pero Dahlia! —exclamó Tails con preocupación— ¡Es muy peligroso para ti! Y no estoy seguro de que te hayas recuperado de tu resfrío…

—Tails, ¿no recuerdas que yo sola cargué la estufa desde el segundo piso? —el zorro asintió— Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Confía en mí. Además, ya no estoy enferma y tengo ganas de salir un rato, aunque sea con mal tiempo.

Tails miró a Knuckles, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida y en completo silencio.

—Bueno, yo no tengo problema —dijo Sonic—. Será genial comprobar la resistencia de Dahlia.

—¡Yujuuu! —exclamó la chica con alegría.

—Bueno —asintió Tails, resignado—. Entonces prepararé la cena. Tengan cuidado y no tarden.

—Así será —le sonrió Dahlia.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos, Tails —dijo Amy—, ¿verdad, Knuckles?

—Claro que sí.

Después de que Sonic y Dahlia se abrigaran y salieran a comprar, los demás se encargaron de preparar la cena, pero Tails se veía muy tenso.

—Knuckles, eres un cobarde —le espetó de un momento a otro. El equidna no supo qué decir, Tails nunca se había dirigido a él de esa forma.

—¿Pero qué dices, Tails? —rió Amy— Knuckles siempre ha sido alguien valiente.

—Pues no sé qué le pasó, pero ahora prefirió quedarse en casa en vez de salir. Ya sé que Sonic está más antipático que de costumbre, pero no es razón suficiente como para dejar que Dahlia saliera también.

—Tails, lo estás entendiendo mal —se defendió el equidna—: Sonic no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?! —preguntó con un tono bastante agresivo antes de dejar los recipientes que estaba usando sobre el mesón.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

—¡Chicos, no peleen! —los interrumpió Amy— ¡Sonic es fuerte y estoy segura de que Dahlia también lo es! Sino, no se habría ofrecido para una tarea como ésta. Ya verán que ambos regresarán sanos y salvos y con toda la comida que necesitamos —dijo en un intento por tranquilizarlos.

—Bah —masculló Tails—, pero eso no lo hace menos cobarde.

Esto último provocó que Knuckles perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Soy capaz de salir ahora mismo y buscarlos por mi cuenta, si eso es lo que quieres!

—Ya es muy tarde. No vale la pena.

—¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga, entonces?!

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Amy a la vez que golpeaba en piso estruendosamente con su martillo gigante. Knuckles y Tails se quedaron de piedra— ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA Y NO POR ESO BUSCO PELEA CON LOS DEMÁS! —les espetó con furia mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

—N-No nos hagas caso, Amy —musitó el zorro.

El chico de nudillos puntiagudos bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.

En ese preciso instante escucharon una suave voz que provenía de la entrada de la cocina:

—¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?

—¡Kari! —exclamó Knuckles— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Comencé a oír gritos y vine a averiguar qué ocurría…

—No es nada —la tranquilizó mientras se acercaba hacia ella—. Tú no deberías estar aquí si te sientes débil.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió—, ya descansé lo suficiente.

Al observarlos a ambos, Tails cayó en la cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al llamar cobarde a Knuckles y se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo.

—Kari, Knuckles —dijo Amy con un tono más serio que de costumbre—, si quieren, pueden ir a ver la televisión. Tails y yo nos encargaremos de la cena.

—Gracias, Amy —respondió Knuckles antes de abandonar la cocina junto a la eriza roja.

Tails abrió el refrigerador y colocó todos los huevos dentro de los recipientes que había dejado en el mesón mientras discutía con Knuckles.

—Tails, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó la eriza rosa.

—Debes pensar que soy un estúpido, ¿verdad? Peleando con nuestro amigo siendo que no soy el único que está preocupado…

—Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido. Y no eres un idiota, solo estás cansado.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

* * *

><p>Sonic y Dahlia tardaron tres cuartos de hora en regresar. Tal y como había dicho Amy, no sufrieron ningún contratiempo y consiguieron traer toda la comida que hacía falta.<p>

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó la perrita blanca—, casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas por el temporal.

—Por suerte, la tienda que queda junto al parque abre las veinticuatro horas —dijo Sonic.

—El señor que atiende allí es muy amable —añadió Dahlia—. Nos pasó unas toallas para que nos secáramos un poco antes de volver a salir.

Tails, Amy, Knuckles y Kari sintieron un gran alivio al verlos regresar en una pieza. Knuckles le había contado a Kari lo sucedido y ella tampoco pudo evitar preocuparse por ellos.

Minutos después, Amy y Tails sirvieron la cena: huevos a la copa con _baguettes._

—¡Creo que voy a morir! —chilló Sonic mientras se devoraba la comida con los ojos.

—La verdad es que se ven deliciosos —opinó Kari, quien había recuperado su color, ánimo y apetito.

—¡Y lo mejor de todo es que Shadow no podrá disfrutar de este manjar!

—Ay, no —suspiró Dahlia—… no otra vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Tails por lo bajo.

—Sonic no dejó de hablar mal de Shadow en todo el camino. No puedo creer que quiera seguir con el tema…

Tails soltó un bufido.

—No sé qué le pasa, pero trata de no hacerle caso.

—Lo intentaré —suspiró—. A todo esto, los huevos a la copa fueron una fantástica idea —sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió Tails, sintiéndose halagado.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y sin contratiempos. De postre comieron un pastel que había hecho Tails poco antes de que llegaran Kari y Dahlia a aquella casa. Rieron y charlaron hasta que se les hizo tarde, y solo cuando los invadió el sueño se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Knuckles durmió en la misma habitación que Kari, en el sofá, ya que prefería dejarle la cama a ella.

De esta manera finalizó el segundo día en casa de Sonic.

* * *

><p>Una semana transcurrió desde aquel día. Durante ese tiempo, Tails se dedicó a avanzar con unos planos para un nuevo invento, se volvió muy cercano a Dahlia y junto a ella cocinó todos los días, aunque algunas veces les ayudó Amy; Kari escribió una nueva canción y se convirtió en amiga de Knuckles, quien no volvió a sentirse acosado por ella; Sonic no cambió en absoluto su comportamiento y Amy trató de tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo.<p>

De esta forma llegó el día jueves. Eran las 9:16 hrs y, a pesar de que el temporal había comenzado a amainar desde hace unos pocos días, en ese preciso instante comenzó a llover con fuerza. Cuando Tails despertó y salió al pasillo, se extrañó de poder escuchar con tanta claridad el sonido de la lluvia. Al descender al primer piso descubrió que la puerta de entrada estaba completamente abierta y que desde allí entraba una insoportable oleada de frío. Corrió a cerrarla y luego los llamó a todos golpeando puerta por puerta para saber si alguien había salido.

—Ninguno de nosotros ha salido de aquí —respondió Amy—. Míranos, estamos todos en pijama y sin zapatos.

En ese momento, Knuckles salió del baño.

—Knuckles, ¿has visto a Kari? —preguntó Dahlia—. Tails acaba de decirnos que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y que no está en su habitación.

El equidna la observó pasmado.

—No la he visto desde que bajé a tomar un café —confesó—, y eso fue hace quince minutos. Después vine al baño, como ven…

Tails corrió hacia el cuarto de invitados y revisó todos los rincones desesperadamente.

—¡No está su equipaje! —anunció mientras salía de la habitación.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Knuckles.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Dahlia.

—Voy a despertar a Sonic —avisó Amy.

Cuando se hubieron reunido todos en la sala de estar, pensaron rápidamente en lo que debían hacer. Nadie tenía el número de celular de Kari, por lo que cayeron en la cuenta de que solo les quedaba buscarla ellos mismos.

—No sabemos por qué decidió marcharse sin avisar a nadie, pero llueve torrencialmente y sopla un viento helado —explicó Tails—. Es peligroso que Kari haya salido con el tiempo que hace, y más si no conoce nada de esta ciudad. Deberíamos dividirnos en grupos y dejar a alguien en casa, ya que cabe la posibilidad de que ella regrese al darse cuenta de que no llegará a ninguna parte sola.

Knuckles, Amy y Dahlia se ofrecieron sin vacilar. Sonic también, aunque de mala gana. Tails decidió entonces que permanecería allí dentro y aprovecharía de buscar información útil en Internet.

—Amy, Dahlia, ustedes vayan hacia el puerto —pidió Knuckles cuando todos los que iban a salir se encontraban abrigados y reunidos en la puerta de entrada—. Sonic, ve hacia el centro de la ciudad y búscala en la estación. Yo iré al barrio comercial.

Los demás asintieron y dieron inicio a la búsqueda inmediatamente.

Quince minutos después, el celular de Knuckles comenzó a sonar. Cuando revisó el nombre del remitente en la pantalla descubrió que se trataba de Tails. Contestó, preguntándose si su amigo habría averiguado algo importante.

—Knuckles, lo siento, sé que estás ocupado buscando a Kari, pero quería pedirte un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Ya que pasarás por el barrio comercial, necesito que compres dos cajas de leche.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué me pides eso?

—Mientras indagaba sobre Kari en Internet me dio hambre y descubrí que casi no queda leche. Cuando el temporal acabe compraremos más, pero…

—Tails —lo interrumpió—, ¿qué carajo estás haciendo? Sabes que esto es una emergencia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Knuckles, pero es difícil buscar información con el estómago vacío.

—Agh, como digas —masculló—. Compraré las dos cajas de leche después de encontrar a Kari.

—¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo antes de colgar.

Knuckles guardó su celular y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el parque, el cual estaba lleno de barro a causa de la fuerte lluvia. No había nadie en aquel lugar, como era de esperarse, ya que el clima resultaba desfavorable para cualquier panorama. Se acercó a la fuente para tomar asiento, pero divisó unos extraños bultos al otro lado de la gran estructura de piedra. La rodeó para averiguar de qué se trataba, y era nada más ni nada menos que Kari junto a sus maletas, mojada y cubierta de manchas de barro.

—¡KARI! —gritó a todo pulmón. Corrió hacia ella y, al verla inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, descubrió que estaba desmayada— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —susurró mientras la observaba sintiendo una profunda tristeza. La tomó con cuidado y la colocó sobre su hombro. Cogió las maletas y echó una nueva ojeada a su alrededor, buscando un lugar en el cual refugiarse de la lluvia, y encontró un pequeño emporio. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, caminó hacia allá y, habiendo entrado, fue recibido por un tapir de mediana edad y expresión amable.

"_Supongo que este lugar estará bien_ —pensó el equidna—. _Además, tengo que comprar la leche que me pidió Tails._

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó el tapir— ¿Esa muchacha está bien?

—No, señor. Está desmayada. No sé qué demonios hacía aquí fuera con esta lluvia. Es una irresponsable —se quejó.

—Vaya, qué desgracia —comentó con preocupación—. Quédate aquí, muchacho, traeré algo para que puedan secarse.

Knuckles no dijo nada y colocó las maletas en el suelo para poder tomar a Kari con ambos brazos. Tomó asiento en una silla de madera y observó el interior del local: el piso y los muebles estaban hechos con madera de roble y canelo y las despensas rebosaban de aderezos, especias y productos envasados. Aunque se trataba de un simple emporio, resultaba bastante acogedor. Además, el interior tenía una temperatura agradable gracias a la calefacción. Por un momento sintió ganas de quedarse allí durante varias horas.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el tapir mientras le extendía unas toallas.

—Gracias —respondió el equidna mientras trataba de secar el cabello de Kari, quien insistía en permanecer desmayada—. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo la lluvia antes de que yo la encontrara. Si no fuera por usted, esta chica podría haber cogido una neumonía.

—Por eso es que mantengo la tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas. Sé que siempre habrá alguien que necesite comida o un techo bajo el cual refugiarse.

—¿Usted es el dueño de este emporio?

—Sí —asintió con una amable sonrisa—. Mi mujer y mis hijos también ayudan con el negocio, pero ahora están durmiendo.

—Ya veo —dijo Knuckles. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía secar muchas más partes del cuerpo de Kari sin parecer un degenerado, decidió secarse rápidamente él mismo y regresar a casa de Sonic—. Le doy las gracias de corazón, señor. Si no fuera por usted, no sé qué hubiera sido de ella.

—No hay problema —respondió mientras observaba a la eriza roja— ¿Es tu novia? ¿O tal vez tu hermana?

Knuckles se sonrojó.

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡Solo es una chiquilla irresponsable! Es una… amiga mía —respondió con timidez. El dueño del emporio sonrió divertido al observar la reacción del joven de ojos violeta.

—Cuida bien de ella, muchacho.

El equidna asintió y pidió dos cajas de leche antes de marchar.

—Te las puedes llevar gratis.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

—No quiero quitarte más tiempo. Regresa lo antes posible, tu amiga lo necesita.

* * *

><p>—¡Knuckles!<p>

—La encontré —anunció con una seriedad aún mayor de lo habitual.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! —dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa con la leche y una de las maletas de Kari— ¿No has llamado a los demás para avisarles que la encontraste?

—No. Como verás, estaba empapada y necesitaba hacerla entrar en calor antes de que cogiera una neumonía, así que la llevé a una tienda.

—Está bien. Yo llamaré al resto, tú encárgate de acomodarla en el sofá y de que no se enfríe otra vez. Deberías secarte, estás estilando.

Knuckles se había sacado el abrigo para mantener tibio el cuerpo de Kari, por lo que llegó a casa de Sonic con un aspecto que recordaba más a un perro mojado que a un equidna.

Después de que Tails diera el aviso y pidiera que todos regresaran, Knuckles subió a tomar un baño caliente. La estufa estaba encendida, por lo que la temperatura en la sala de estar era bastante agradable. El zorro se encargó de quitarle a Kari los dos abrigos que llevaba puestos y de cubrirla con una gruesa frazada. Hasta que llegaran las chicas no podía hacer más.

No transcurrió demasiado tiempo para que llegaran Amy y Dahlia. Pocos minutos después regresó Sonic.

—¡Qué alegría! —chilló Amy— ¡Estoy tan contenta de que no le haya pasado nada!

—¿No ha despertado en todo este tiempo? —preguntó Dahlia.

—No —respondió Tails.

—Bah, lo único que hace es dar problemas —soltó Sonic mientras se apoltronaba en un sillón y entrelazaba las manos detrás de su cabeza —todos le dirigieron una mirada de reproche—. Y todo es culpa de Knuckles.

—¿Se puede saber por qué es culpa mía? —inquirió el aludido desde el segundo piso. Acababa de salir del baño y había alcanzado a escuchar el desagradable comentario de Sonic.

—Porque eres un inútil y no aportas en nada.

—No es cierto, ese eres tú —le espetó Tails y, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—… ¿Qué dijiste, Tails? —preguntó el erizo, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

—¡Silencio, chicos! —pidió la perrita— Kari podría despertar en cualquier momento y necesitamos que nos diga qué ocurrió. Discutir no nos llevará a ninguna parte, ¿entendido?

—¡Pero es que…! —alegó Sonic, pero fue interrumpido por Amy:

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Amy— ¡Ya estoy harta de las peleas y de los comentarios antipáticos!

Todos permanecieron mudos hasta que notaron que Kari comenzaba a moverse.

—Kari —pronunció Dahlia—… Kari, ¿me oyes?

—¿Dahlia? —respondió con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien?

La eriza roja consiguió abrir los ojos, pero no respondió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se colocó de costado y escondió el rostro en la frazada.

—¡Kari! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Amy, alarmada. La eriza roja no paraba de llorar.

—Kari —pronunció Tails de pronto, tratando de hacerse escuchar en medio del llanto—, no servirá de nada que lo sigas escondiendo —hizo una pausa y se dirigió al resto—. Hice unas cuantas averiguaciones en Internet y di con la causa de todo esto: Están buscando a Kari.

—¡¿Quéee?! —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La eriza sintió que se le caía el cielo encima.

—La prensa ya se enteró de su desaparición. Ayer, sus padres se enteraron de que Kari no estaba con el equipo de grabación, así que hicieron una llamada de larga distancia a Fuerzas Especiales para que entraran a su casa… mejor dicho, a su mansión. Allí dentro no encontraron a nadie, ni siquiera a las criadas. Solo pudieron comunicarse con una de ellas, la cual confesó haber sido sobornada por Kari para que renunciara a su trabajo y no contara nada al respecto.

Kari hizo un esfuerzo por retener su llanto para así escuchar atentamente lo que estaba diciendo Tails.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sonic— ¿Por qué les pagaría a las sirvientas si ellas no iban a seguir trabajando? No entiendo…

—Si las criadas abandonaban la mansión antes que ella, no podrían decirle a nadie adónde creían que había escapado —explicó—. Se dice que Kari utilizó un computador de un cibercafé para dar señales de vida y así retrasar el momento en que comenzaran a buscarla. Dicen que fue hace una semana, por lo que puedo deducir que esto sucedió justo antes de que llegara a esta casa.

Kari comenzó a palidecer. Descubrió su rostro y se incorporó sobre el sofá.

—Ya rastrearon la dirección I.P. del computador y están buscándola por todas partes. La policía no tardará mucho tiempo en dar con esta casa. Probablemente nos interrogarán a todos y nos lleven detenidos…

La eriza no pudo seguir escuchando.

—¡Noooooo! —chilló mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Los demás se sobresaltaron— ¡No quiero que me encuentren! ¡Me castigarán y me obligarán a regresar a los escenarios y a la disquera! ¡No quiero que me sigan utilizando! ¡No quiero que mis padres sigan yéndose de vacaciones con mi dinero! ¡No quiero seguir con esto! ¡Nooooo!

De pronto, alguien apartó los brazos de Kari y le plantó una cachetada. Todos se quedaron mudos. Había sido Dahlia.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?! —Kari levantó la vista y la observó pasmada. Nunca había visto tanta indignación en una mirada— ¡¿Acaso creías que te íbamos a entregar?! ¡¿Eso pensabas?!

—¡N-No! —respondió mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

—¡¿Entonces por qué huiste tú sola?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas asustada y necesitabas marcharte de aquí lo antes posible?! —respiró hondo y la observó con tristeza— Ya te hemos ayudado antes, ¿por qué pensaste que esta vez sería diferente?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —se disculpó— ¡Esta mañana llegó un mensaje de mi padre a mi celular! Me preguntó dónde estaba y qué diablos estaba haciendo… y dijo que soy una niña caprichosa y no tengo derecho a hacer estupideces como ésta —suspiró—. Más encima, les he causado muchos problemas a todos, chicos… no solo a mis padres y a mis agentes… también se los he causado a ustedes. Ya me he desmayado dos veces en una semana y han tenido que darme comida y un techo durante varios días… mientras que yo no he hecho nada por ustedes. Sé que si permanezco aquí se terminarán hartando de mí…

—¿Y a dónde rayos irás tú sola si ni siquiera sabes cuidarte? —le espetó Knuckles con crueldad.

—¿Eh? Esto…

—¡Ni siquiera puedes escapar por tu cuenta sin acabar desmayada en un parque!

—¿E-En un parque? —repitió, avergonzada— ¿Allí me encontraron?

—Te encontré yo —aclaró haciendo énfasis en la palabra "yo" —. Los chicos salieron en tu búsqueda también, pero yo fui quien tuvo la suerte de dar contigo primero.

Kari bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron de la pura vergüenza que sentía de sí misma.

—Me siento… oh, de verdad, no sé qué decir —musitó apenada—… Soy un desastre…

—Knuckles —dijo Dahlia—, los sermones los puedes dejar para más tarde. El tiempo está en nuestra contra, debemos pensar en algo rápido si queremos que no encuentren a Kari.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la eriza roja.

—Te ayudaremos a escapar —dijo Amy mientras le sonreía—. Después de todo lo que has escuchado ¿pensabas que íbamos a dejarte sola?

—Chicos…

Una vez más estaba recibiendo ayuda de todas esas amables personas. Kari sintió que no se lo merecía.

—Me siento como una miserable —sollozó—. Incluso cuando intento dejar de causarles problemas no hago más que darles trabajo. No puedo seguir así.

—Este es el momento ideal para hacer las cosas bien —le sonrió Tails.

—Si no puedes seguir aquí, entonces pensaremos en un mejor lugar para que puedas esconderte —dijo Sonic.

—¿Pero qué lugar podría ser? —se preguntó Amy en voz alta mientras fruncía el ceño y sujetaba su barbilla.

—Un lugar que sea difícil de encontrar —propuso el zorro.

—Un lugar que quede muy lejos —sugirió la perrita blanca.

—Un sitio en el que nunca se les ocurra buscar —dijo el equidna.

Amy pensó en lo que dijeron sus amigos y, después de meditarlo por unos segundos, su mente se iluminó:

—¡Angel Island!

Los demás la observaron impresionados.

—¡Eso es, Amy! —la felicitó Sonic.

—¡No podrías haber pensado en un lugar mejor! —la halagó Tails.

—Sí, ya sé que soy genial, muchas gracias —bromeó Amy.

Pero nadie le había preguntado su opinión a Knuckles, quien se había quedado de piedra.

—De ser así, yo tendría que llevarla hasta allí, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando captaron de que se habían olvidado completamente de él.

—Esto —dijo la eriza rosa—… sí, supongo que sí…

—Disculpen —los interrumpió Kari—, ¿dónde queda Angel Island? Recuerdo que lo comentaron hace unos días mientras comíamos… pero nunca antes había escuchado sobre ese lugar.

—Es una isla que se encuentra flotando sobre el océano —explicó Tails—. Knuckles se encarga de proteger la Esmeralda Maestra, por lo que esa isla es su casa.

Los ojos de Kari se iluminaron con solo imaginarse a sí misma dentro de una isla que podía suspenderse en el aire. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—¿Entonces viviremos juntos en una isla que flota? —preguntó con la misma ilusión que mostraban las princesas en los cuentos tras haber encontrado a su príncipe azul.

—Esto… supongo que… sí…

—Pueden usar mi avioneta —dijo Sonic—. Está en el garaje de Tails.

—Entendido. Llevaré a Kari lo antes posible a Angel Island —declaró el joven de los nudillos prominentes.

—No es necesario que te apresures, Knuckles —lo tranquilizó el zorro—. La verdad es que la policía no ha comenzado a buscar dentro de nuestra ciudad. Aún falta que rastreen la dirección I.P. del computador que usó Kari.

Kari y Knuckles lo observaron con una expresión que evidenciaba lo engañados y estúpidos que se sentían en ese preciso instante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al observar sus rostros—, necesitaba hacer hablar a Kari y exageré un poco…

—¡¿Qué entiendes tú por "un poco", Tails?! —gritó el equidna— ¡Desde que dijiste eso estuve todo el tiempo con los nervios de punta!

—Bueno, chicos, no pasa nada —los tranquilizó Dahlia—. Lo que cuenta es que ahora sabemos qué hacer y adónde llevar a Kari.

—Pero parece que Knuckles tiene mucha prisa en llevársela —insinuó Sonic con una expresión burlesca.

—Es que —carraspeó el equidna y comenzó a excusarse, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo—… como veo que Kari no es capaz de cuidarse sola, creo que no sería conveniente para ella vivir por su cuenta. Además, no creo que a Sonic le agrade la idea de tener tanta gente en su casa. Ya hemos estado una semana aquí. Y el Team Chaotix ya debe estar harto de custodiar la Esmeralda Maestra por mí.

—Pero está lloviendo —observó Amy—. Será mejor que partan esta noche. Según Shadow, para entonces habrá dejado de llover.

—¿Shadow? —repitió Sonic.

—¡Amy! —chilló Tails— ¡Te dije que no pronunciaras ese nombre en frente de Sonic!

—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!

—¡Bah, no sé por qué le hacen caso a ese inútil! —rezongó el erizo azul— ¡Debería volver a robar manzanas en el mercado en lugar de hacer estupideces!

Al observar esta escena, Kari comenzó a reír.

—Me alegra que me hayan encontrado —dijo la eriza roja. Se veía mucho más tranquila—. No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Todos le dirigieron una amable sonrisa, excepto Sonic, quien seguía enfurruñado pensando en Shadow.

—Discúlpame por haberte golpeado, Kari —dijo Dahlia sin poder mirarla a los ojos—… estabas histérica y necesitábamos que entendieras que nos importas.

Kari sonrió conmovida.

—No te preocupes por eso. No tengo derecho a quejarme de nada —sonrió.

Los demás las observaron a ambas con ternura. Ahora sí podían estar tranquilos.

—Ya, chicos, es hora de desayunar —dijo el zorro—. Yo comí algo mientras ustedes estaban fuera, pero sé que a ustedes les debe estar rugiendo el estómago.

Los demás asintieron.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces te pusieron Dahlia porque a tu mamá le gustan las flores?<p>

—Así es —asintió ante la pregunta de Amy—. De hecho, mi mamá se llama Lily.

Después de que Kari tomase una ducha para quitarse el barro de encima, todos se habían reunido a charlar alegremente mientras comían la avena con leche que les preparó Tails.

—Qué hambre tenía —murmuró Sonic mientras devoraba el contenido de su tazón, el cual era notoriamente más grande que los demás.

—La avena con galletas de chocolate es deliciosa —suspiró Kari mientras hundía en su tazón un par de galletas. Tails había llevado unas cuantas a la mesa para acompañar el desayuno.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo la perrita—, nunca pregunté por sus edades, chicos.

Todos los presentes se dedicaron a responderle. De esta manera, Dahlia se enteró de que todos tenían edades distintas: Knuckles era el mayor, ya que tenía dieciocho años; después venía Sonic, quien tenía diecisiete; Kari tenía dieciséis, mientras que Amy tenía catorce, y Tails, once.

—¿Y tú cuántos tienes, Dahlia? —preguntó Tails.

—Tengo doce.

—Perfecta para Tails —comentó Sonic, causando que ambos se ruborizaran y bajaran la mirada, incómodos.

—Sonic, no te pases —le dijo Amy mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche. El erizo azul guardó silencio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Y Cream tiene ocho —comentó Knuckles, ignorando la broma de Sonic.

—Así que ella es la menor —concluyó Dahlia—. Pues parece una chica amigable. Ojalá se hubiera quedado más tiempo aquí, no tuve tiempo para conocerla.

—Ya la veremos en otra ocasión —le aseguró la eriza rosa—. Para cuando llegue el día de tu concurso de gastronomía iremos todos, ¿te parece?

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó con ilusión— Me haría muy feliz que todos pudieran verme —sonrió.

—Seguro que será divertido y emocionante verte en acción —dijo Kari—. He probado todos estos días la comida que preparas junto a Tails y es sumamente deliciosa. Sé que te irá bien en el concurso.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió. Aún quedaban unos días para el concurso, pero con solo pensar en ello se sentía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Después de haber terminado su desayuno, decidieron ver la televisión un rato. Como no encontraron nada mejor, decidieron ver una película que parecía muy interesante… tanto, que todos estaban con los pelos de punta.

—¿E-Están seguros de que quieren ver esto, chicos? —preguntó un asustado Tails— No parece una película muy alegre ni relajante…

—¿Y para qué queremos relajarnos si podemos sentir la adrenalina corriendo por nuestras venas? —preguntó Sonic— Estoy intrigado, yo quiero seguir viéndola.

—Ojalá tuviéramos palomitas —comentó Dahlia con un inusual brillo en sus ojos. Parecían encantarle esa clase de películas.

Kari estaba asustada y temblaba ligeramente. Tomó la mano de Knuckles para sentirse más segura, pero solo consiguió que fuera él quien comenzara a temblar de los nervios.

—Knuckles, ¿estás temblando? —preguntó el erizo azul— No puedo creer lo cobarde que te has vuelto.

—¡Cállate, Sonic! N-No estoy temblando…

—¡Silencio, chicos! —pidió Amy— Parece que hay algo allí dentro…

La película trataba sobre un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que había decidido entrar a escondidas a los laboratorios de su facultad como si se tratase de una prueba de valor. En ese preciso instante estaban investigando las habitaciones. Entonces, una chica del grupo soltó un grito de horror mientras apuntaba hacia una puerta abierta. Era de noche y las luces no funcionaban, por lo que no podían ver nada al otro lado. Sus compañeros se mantuvieron expectantes, hasta que un cuerpo reptante y putrefacto apareció ante ellos.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! —chillaron Sonic y sus amigos.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Tails— ¡No quiero seguir viendo esto! —y cambió el canal. Justo cuando Sonic y Dahlia iban a quejarse con él, apareció en la pantalla una guapísima bailarina que llevaba puesto un largo vestido rojo y se movía coquetamente.

—¡Pero si es Rouge! —chilló Amy con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Quién es Rouge? —preguntó Kari.

—Es la ex novia de… —trató de decir Tails, pero recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas de parte de Amy.

—Es una conocida nuestra que fue aliada de Eggman —contó la eriza rosa—, aunque con el tiempo nos ganamos su confianza y cariño y acabó ayudándonos a combatir contra él.

—Eggman era ese científico loco que trató de dominar el mundo hace un par de años, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dahlia.

—Sí, y fuimos nosotros quienes lo detuvimos —explicó Sonic—, claro que mi presencia fue fundamental, ya que todos hubieran muerto de no ser porque yo estaba allí para protegerlos.

—Ya está dándose aires de grandeza otra vez —refunfuñaba Tails mientras se sobaba el lugar en donde lo había golpeado Amy.

—Qué bien baila —comentó Kari—, ¿es profesional?

—La verdad es que… no lo sabemos —confesó la eriza de ojos verdes—. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos con ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la cantante.

—Esto —murmuró—… creo que te lo comentaré más adelante…

De un momento a otro, Rouge se esfumó del escenario y fue reemplazada por un bailarín masculino que… oh, por Dios, pero qué es esto… ¡el bailarín llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que Rouge! Y lo más perturbador del asunto es que se trataba de Shadow.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?! —gritó el zorro de dos colas, a quien se le habían erizado todos los pelos de la espalda.

—Oh, qué asco —masculló Sonic.

Kari rompió a reír mientras los demás seguían en shock.

—No, esto tiene que ser una broma —dijo Amy—, ¿cómo Shadow aceptaría hacer una cosa así?

—Creo que no era mentira lo de que estaba desesperado —comentó Dahlia.

Sonic le quitó el control a Tails y apagó el televisor.

—¡Está bien, chicos! ¡Escúchenme todos! —los demás lo observaron expectantes— ¡A continuación, haré algo mucho más genial que la estupidez que estaba haciendo Shadow!

—Oh, no —murmuró Tails.

—No me digas que va a… —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Knuckles antes de que Sonic comenzara a cantar. Kari rompió a reír una vez más. Sonic cantaba tan mal que llegaba a ser insoportable, los oídos de todos se resentían al escucharlo.

—¡SONIIIIIC! —gritó el zorro.

—¡Te vamos a llevar a clases de canto! —exclamó Amy— ¡Por el bien de todos!

—No podemos hacer sufrir de esa manera a los instructores —soltó Knuckles.

—Tienes razón —admitió Tails.

—_¡Hey! _¡Yo canto mejor que Shadow! —se defendió el erizo azul— Y que Knuckles, por supuesto, así que no deberías decir nada malo sobre mí, Knucklehead.

—¡Es imposible que alguien cante peor que tú! —le espetó el equidna.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

Knuckles tragó saliva. A pesar de que no sentía el menor remordimiento al hacer comentarios groseros, era muy tímido, y solo con imaginarse a sí mismo cantando en frente de otras personas comenzaba a sentir que le temblaban las piernas.

—¡Vamos, Knuckles! —lo apoyó Kari mientras le sonreía. Este gesto ayudó al equidna a ganar la confianza suficiente como para decidirse a cantar en frente de todos y humillar a Sonic. Se incorporó y trató de pensar en una canción fácil hasta que se decidió por "I wanna kick your ass", un éxito de su grupo favorito. Carraspeó y comenzó a cantar:

_¡Te patearé el trasero!_

_¡Sí, eso es lo que haré!_

_En cuanto te vea, maldito enfermo,_

_me encargaré de molerte a golpes_

_en frente de tu novia._

_¡Te patearé el trasero!_

_¡Y no me arrepentiré!_

_El único arrepentido serás tú_

_por haberme humillado_

_en frente de todos esa vez._

Todos lo escucharon atentamente y rieron cuando captaron lo que decía la letra. Poco después, comenzaron a aplaudir al compás de la canción.

—¡Qué bien canta! —exclamó Kari.

—¡Es bueno! —comentó Dahlia.

—No esperaba menos de Knuckles —asintió Tails.

Sonic sintió envidia, así que se colocó junto al equidna, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos cantaron alegremente. Resultaba extraño que, cuando cantaba acompañado, la voz de Sonic resultaba mucho menos desagradable. Sus amigos les siguieron el ritmo con aplausos hasta que terminaron la canción. Finalmente, les aplaudieron a ambos por su actuación.

—No pensé que te supieras la letra —dijo un sorprendido Knuckles.

—Esa canción es estupenda, es imposible que no la conozca —respondió Sonic, cuyo ego se había inflado aún más de lo que ya estaba después de haber recibido tantos aplausos.

—¡De todas maneras, el ganador es Knuckles! —declaró Tails.

—¡Síiiii! —dijeron las chicas al unísono.

—¡Jhá! Te lo dije —sonrió triunfal mientras Sonic lo miraba con desprecio.

—No te enojes, Sonic —le dijo Amy—, es solo un juego.

—Un juego en el que yo gané y tú perdiste, Sonic —le espetó mientras le sonreía orgullosamente.

—¡Maldito Knuckles! —soltó mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice— ¡Ya te ganaré en alguna otra cosa y ahí serás tú quien muerda el polvo!

—Bien, chicos, revisemos el pronóstico —dijo Tails—. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ocurrir un imprevisto. El tiempo ha estado muy cambiante últimamente.

Todos tomaron asiento una vez más y se encontraron con Shadow en la televisión por segunda vez ese día. Por suerte, ya no llevaba puesto el vestido rojo, sino su traje habitual de hombre del tiempo.

—Uff, me alegra que se haya quitado esa cosa —suspiró Amy.

—Así que Shadow sigue trabajando en esto— observó Tails—. Parece irle bastante bien.

—Estooo —musitó Shadow—… hoy hará frío, pero más que ayer.

—… Pero sigue siendo un completo inútil —dijo Knuckles, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—Esta noche no lloverá —prosiguió el erizo negro—, pero mañana sí… ¿o era pasado mañana? —se preguntó en voz alta. Parecía haber olvidado lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Genial! —dijo Tails— Entonces Kari y Knuckles podrán marcharse esta noche, tal y como habíamos planeado.

Kari le sonrió a Knuckles y éste se ruborizó.

—La máxima en casa de Sonic será de once grados y en mi casa será de doce —fue lo último que le oyeron decir a Shadow antes de que Amy cambiara de canal.

—Ya escuchamos lo que necesitábamos saber. Oí que darán una maratón de videoclips en NTV*.

A todos les agradó la idea de ver videos musicales en la televisión, así que se dedicaron a ello hasta que les dio hambre.

—¡TENGO HAMBRE! —exclamó Sonic mientras movía sus brazos enérgicamente de arriba abajo.

—¡No hace falta que lo grites! —dijo Tails.

—¡PERO YO QUIERO COMER AHORA!

—¡Ya basta, Sonic! —gritó el zorro.

El erizo se calmó y se cruzó de brazos sentado en el sofá.

—Sonic, ¿se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó Amy.

—Es la cafeína de hoy.

—Pero hoy no hemos servido café —dijo Dahlia.

—Bueno, entonces no sé.

—Como sea —dijo Tails, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por no perder la paciencia—. Vamos a preparar algo, Dahlia.

—Sí —asintió la perrita. Cuando habían desaparecido de la vista de todos, le dijo—. No sé cómo lo soportas…

—Yo tampoco —confesó Tails.

* * *

><p>—¡Lasaña para todooos! —anunció la perrita blanca mientras llevaba una gran bandeja en las manos.<p>

—¿Ehh? ¿Lasaña? —pronunció Sonic con evidente desilusión— ¡Pero yo quería pescado! ¡El pescado es bajo en calorías!

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupan las calorías, Sonic? —le preguntó Amy.

—Sonic, solo come y calla —dijo Knuckles.

Tails y Dahlia colocaron las bandejas que llevaba cada uno sobre la mesa y levantaron las tapas. Un delicioso olor inundó la sala de estar y a todos se les hizo agua la boca. Sonic se dirigió hacia la mesa como lo haría un buitre hambriento y Tails lo golpeó en la cabeza con un matamoscas justo antes de que consiguiera abalanzarse sobre la comida.

—¡Sonic, compórtate!

El erizo soltó un quejido mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Después de esto, Tails se dedicó a cortar la lasaña y a colocarla en un plato para cada uno de los presentes. Cuando hubo terminado, todos la degustaron lentamente porque hacía frío y su sabor era espectacular… sí, todos menos Sonic.

—¡Sonic, tranquilo! —dijo Dahlia— ¡Nadie te va a quitar la comida!

El erizo comía tan rápido que, habiendo transcurrido solo un par de minutos desde que le sirvieron su plato, ya lo había dejado casi limpio.

—Supongo que no puede resistirlo —comentó Kari—. Lo que ustedes cocinan es exquisito, tanto así que puede resultar peligroso.

—Bueno, el único que corre peligro aquí es Sonic —opinó Knuckles—, ya que un día acabará asfixiándose por no tener cuidado al comer.

Los demás rieron.

—La lasaña está deliciosa. Cocinas muy bien, Dahlia —le sonrió Tails.

—Tú también, Tails.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sonic— ¿Dices que Tails también está delicioso?

—¿EEEH?

—¡SONIIIIIIC!

Tanto el zorro como la perrita se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada.

—¡Sonic, no has dejado de hacer esos comentarios desde la semana pasada! —lo regañó Amy— ¡Ya es suficiente!

—Pero Amy, ¡míralos! Me resulta imposible no molestarlos con lo bien que se llevan.

—Bah, si es por eso, debería molestar más a Knuckles y Kari —musitó Tails de forma que solo Dahlia pudo escucharlo—. Últimamente están de lo más acaramelados.

—Sí, y Sonic también está así… con la comida.

—Comida —pronunció el erizo con una sonrisa boba mientras se servía más lasaña. Tails no le quitaba los ojos de encima para asegurarse de que no se sirviera más de la cuenta.

Cuando Sonic terminó su segundo plato, dijo algo a cuento de nada:

—No me he bañado en tres días y apesto a rayos. Espero que no les importe, mañana me ducharé.

—¡Sonic! —exclamó Tails con disgusto— ¡Ese era el olor a pie con hongos que había!

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca han pasado unos días sin bañarse? —preguntó como si lo suyo fuera de lo más normal.

—¡NO! —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Sonic, haznos un favor a todos y báñate ahora —pidió Knuckles.

—Pero si tú tampoco te bañas, Knucklehead. Una vez olías a mariscos y axila sudada.

Kari no pudo aguantarlo y comenzó a reír.

—¡Eso fue porque habíamos ido a la playa! —se excusó mientras su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer.

—¡Sonic, no puedo tolerar esto! —declaró Dahlia mientras se levantaba de su asiento— ¡Lo siento mucho, pero te bañarás ahora, así lo quieras o no! —tomó a Sonic y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza. De esta manera subió las escaleras con él, lo lanzó dentro del cuarto de baño y cerró con un portazo— ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que estés bien limpio!

Kari rió con más fuerza después de haber observado aquella escena. Dahlia volvió como si nada.

—Pero qué fuerza tienes —la elogió la eriza roja.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Para cuando Sonic regresó del baño, los demás se habían ido a ver la televisión y el último trozo de lasaña que dejaron para él se había enfriado.

—Es culpa de Knuckles —farfulló antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina para calentar su comida.

Minutos después, Sonic llevaba su plato en una mano y caminaba hacia la televisión, donde se encontraban sus amigos reunidos, pero Tails se dio cuenta de esto y lo detuvo:

—¡Sonic, más te vale terminar tu comida ahí mismo! ¡No quiero tener que limpiar los sillones ni el suelo en caso de que se te vuelva a caer la comida!

—¿Por qué soy el único que se tiene que quedar en la mesa? —bufó.

—Porque tardaste tanto —dijo el equidna— que nos aburrimos de esperarte y nos pusimos a ver la televisión otra vez.

—Es que no podía decidir qué zapatos ponerme —respondió con un tono de voz inusualmente agudo, tratando de imitar a una chica vanidosa y superficial preocupada por la moda. Knuckles ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa al oír aquella broma.

—Sonic —dijo Tails—, si no mal recuerdo, solo tienes dos pares de zapatos ¡y ambos son exactamente iguales!

—_C'mon_, Tails, era una broma. Tú siempre tan serio.

—Sí, como sea —musitó Knuckles.

—Antes no tenías ese sentido del humor tan… extraño —suspiró el zorro. Cada vez entendía menos a Sonic.

—¡Guau, Sonic, hueles muy bien! —dijo Amy realmente sorprendida.

—Lo sé.

Tails cantó por lo bajo _"Haleluya"_ y Dahlia rió.

"_Solo espero que todo salga bien esta noche_ —pensó el zorro mientras trataba de calcular mentalmente la ruta aérea más práctica para llegar a Angel Island.

* * *

><p><strong>*NTV:<strong> … Es como MTV, pero no. ¿Entienden el chiste?… ¿Eh? ¿Que es muy aburrido? Sí, ya lo sé, pero no quería poner más disclaimers.

Si dejan un review me harán feliz T,T


	5. Momento de cambio

¡Hola, hola!

En el capítulo anterior pasaron demasiadas cosas, por lo que el resumen de esta vez es bastante largo. Como publiqué el anterior capítulo hace poco, puede que no necesiten leerlo, pero lo dejo aquí de todos modos.

Ahora podrán descansar un poco de Kari. Sé que la historia se centró demasiado en ella durante la primera parte de la historia, pero poco a poco verán cómo comenzará a centrarse más en Dahlia y los demás personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Resumen del capítulo anterior-<strong>

Amy, Sonic y Knuckles descubrieron que Shadow había comenzado a trabajar como el hombre del tiempo en la televisión y, a pesar de que no se desempeñaba nada bien, Sonic parecía molesto al verlo aparecer en la pantalla y no se cansaba de despotricar contra él.

Tails y Dahlia se dieron cuenta de que la comida comenzaba a escasear en aquella casa, por lo que el zorro pidió a sus amigos que alguno de ellos saliera a hacer una compra rápida. El primero en ofrecerse fue Sonic, y al ver que Knuckles aceptaba de mala gana, Dahlia decidió ir en su lugar. Tails se molestó con Knuckles por haber permitido que Dahlia saliera y acabó discutiendo seriamente con él, hasta que Amy los detuvo con gritos y al borde de las lágrimas, ya que estaba demasiado tensa como para querer oírlos pelear. Después de esto, al descubrir que el equidna estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente del bienestar de Kari, Tails se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error acusando a Knuckles de ser un cobarde. Finalmente, Sonic y Dahlia regresaron sanos y salvos y con toda la comida que hacía falta.

Transcurrió una semana desde entonces y, una mañana como cualquier otra, todos se dieron cuenta de que Kari había huido de la casa de Sonic. Tails se quedó en casa indagando en Internet mientras los demás se dividieron para buscarla por la ciudad. Knuckles la encontró en un parque, inconsciente y llena de barro. Knuckles aprovechó de resguardarse de la lluvia junto a Kari en un emporio dado que Tails lo había llamado a su celular para pedirle que comprara leche. El dueño era un tapir muy amable que le prestó toallas para que pudiera secarse a sí mismo y a Kari y acabó regalándole las cajas de leche a Knuckles.

Cuando Knuckles volvió con Kari y sus maletas, Tails dio el aviso para que todos regresaran. Allí dentro se congregaron alrededor de la desmayada eriza hasta que ésta despertó y comenzó a llorar. Para hacerla hablar, Tails les contó a todos lo que había averiguado: la policía estaba buscándola y los medios ya habían dado aviso de su desaparición. La cantante estalló y comenzó a gritar en estado de histeria cosas como que no quería seguir siendo utilizada por sus padres, hasta que Dahlia le propinó una cachetada y la regañó por su comportamiento, ya que todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla y, aún así, Kari no confió en ellos en ese momento tan difícil. Lo que decidieron al final fue que Knuckles llevaría a Kari con él a Angel Island por un tiempo. En ese momento, Kari se dio cuenta de que tenía unos amigos maravillosos.

Más tarde ocurrieron cosas tan diversas como descabelladas: vieron una película de terror que no pudieron terminar porque daba demasiado miedo, encontraron a Rouge bailando en la televisión y después a Shadow bailando con un vestido; Sonic y Knuckles compitieron para ver quién cantaba mejor; todos almorzaron juntos por última vez y, mientras comían, descubrieron que Sonic llevaba varios días sin bañarse, lo que obligó a Dahlia a llevarlo ella misma al segundo piso y ordenarle que se aseara. Después de eso, solo les quedó esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera.

**-Fin del resumen-**

* * *

><p>Kari suspiró.<p>

—A pesar de que no quiero regresar, extraño el gimnasio de mi casa. Allí aprovechaba de hacer pilates cuatro veces a la semana, entre otras cosas.

Sonic rió.

—Yo no necesito nada de eso porque me encuentro en perfecto estado físico —presumió, mostrándose muy convencido de ello. Knuckles lo observó con incredulidad.

—¿Qué entiendes tú por "perfecto estado físico"?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Sonic, maldita sea! —masculló— ¡Estás GORDO! —soltó. Sonic se mostró ofendido.

—Lamento no poder decir lo contrario —dijo Tails con la mirada baja.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló el erizo azul— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió mientras todos se mostraban incómodos y evitaban cruzar miradas con él. No se sentían capaces de mentirle, pero tampoco de decirle la verdad— Yo no estoy gordo, ¿verdad, Amy?

—Esto —dijo Amy con la mirada puesta en el suelo—… la verdad es que… has subido unos cuantos kilos, Sonic.

Aquella verdad cayó sobre él como una losa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que todos piensan lo mismo? —preguntó mientras buscaba respuestas en los demás, recibiendo solo su silencio. Bajó la mirada, ya que estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar aquella información. ¿De verdad estaba gordo? ¿Y cómo había llegado a ese punto?

—Bueno, resulta que yo también extraño hacer ejercicio —comentó Knuckles, tratando de hacer una insinuación—, pero no tengo ningún saco de boxeo cerca…

—Usa a Sonic —propuso Tails abiertamente.

—¡Excelente idea! —aprobó el equidna. Acto seguido, comenzó a correr detrás del erizo azul, quien huyó de sus puntiagudos nudillos en cuanto captó sus intenciones.

—¡Knuckles, estás loco! —gritó Sonic.

—¡Corres más lento que antes!

—¡Eso es porque hay poco espacio! —se excusó.

Los demás permanecían sentados en el sofá frente al televisor, pero los canales eran demasiado aburridos comparados con la persecución que había comenzado en la sala de estar, por lo que prefirieron ignorar la programación y centrarse en el erizo y el equidna.

Sonic tropezó y cayó al suelo. Knuckles se colocó frente a él y lo observó desde arriba con una cruel expresión de reproche.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el erizo más rápido de Mobius?

Sonic trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para defenderse, pero no lo consiguió. Volteó sobre sí mismo para quedar sentado en el piso y pudo apreciar la fría mirada de Knuckles.

—La falta de ejercicio te ha hecho mal, Sonic —le espetó—. Antes no corrías porque fuera sano ni porque quisieras estar delgado, sino porque te gustaba. ¿Dónde quedaron esas ganas tuyas de correr a la velocidad del sonido?

El erizo apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

—¡Knuckles, eres un miserable!

Antes de que la situación empeorara, Kari se levantó del sofá y se interpuso entre ellos.

—Basta, por favor —pidió—. No quiero que esto termine mal.

Knuckles guardó silencio. Sonic se levantó y subió las escaleras a toda prisa para encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>La lluvia cesó antes de lo esperado. Pasadas las siete y media, Dahlia miró a través de la ventana de la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que el mal tiempo había cesado. Ya no había viento ni hacía un frío desgarrador, solo se apreciaba la calma después de la tormenta, literalmente. Cuando fue a informarles a Kari y Knuckles, la cantante no pudo evitar sonreír.<p>

—¿Eso significa que podemos irnos? —preguntó.

—Sí —asintió Tails—, aunque no será tan fácil. Primero debemos ir a mi casa y sacar la avioneta.

—Supongo que está en perfecto estado —dijo el equidna— ¿no es así, Tails?

—Claro que sí —asintió—. No la he usado en mucho tiempo, pero la revisé por última vez hace un par de semanas. Está todo en orden.

—¿Y sus maletas, chicos? —preguntó Dahlia— ¿Están listas?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Kari—, las preparamos hace una hora más o menos.

—¿Están seguros de que no se les olvida nada? —preguntó el zorro.

—Hice una lista con todas mis cosas para asegurarme de que no se me quedaba nada aquí —explicó—, así que no se preocupen.

—Solo me queda llamar al Team Chaotix —dijo Knuckles— para avisarles que voy en camino y que dentro de unas horas podrán marcharse de la isla.

—Entonces está todo listo —declaró la perrita—. Amy, ¿podrías llamar a Sonic?

—Sí —respondió la eriza rosa. Tenía miedo de que Sonic siguiera de mal humor, ya que no había salido de su habitación en cuatro horas, pero también quería saber cómo se encontraba.

Amy subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación del erizo.

—¡Sonic! Kari y Knuckles están —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando notó que las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Entonces descubrió que el erizo se hallaba dormitando sobre su cama—… Sonic, despierta —pidió mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de él.

"_Y yo estaba preocupada porque no bajabas_ —rió en su fuero interno mientras sonreía para sí.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Sonic, comenzando a despertar— ¿Qué pasa?

—Kari y Knuckles están a punto de irse —explicó—. Vamos a casa de Tails a despedirnos de ellos.

—¿Knuckles? ¡Bah! —rezongó— No tengo ganas de ver a ese idiota.

—Sonic, no te comportes como un niño pequeño. No sabemos cuándo los volveremos a ver. Intenta ser educado esta última vez, al menos.

Habiendo accedido de mala gana, Sonic y Amy descendieron al primer piso y se encontraron con los demás. Sonic y Knuckles se miraron incómodos.

—Dejó de llover, pero hace un poco de frío —explicó Dahlia—. Si van a usar la avioneta deben abrigarse —les dijo a Kari y Knuckles. Ambos asintieron y se abrigaron lo mejor que pudieron antes de salir.

* * *

><p>—Me sorprende que sepas conducir avionetas, Knuckles —comentó Kari cuando ya se encontraban al pie de dicha máquina.<p>

—Aprendí el año pasado —contó el equidna con cierta timidez—, me enseñó Tails.

—Hay espacio suficiente para las maletas, aunque irán un poco apretados —observó el zorro—, espero que no les importe.

—Para nada —respondió la eriza roja mientras imaginaba lo genial que sería volar junto a Knuckles.

—Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido —dijo Dahlia— y de haber podido compartir con ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo —sonrió.

—Gracias a ti, Dahlia —respondió la cantante con amabilidad—, y a todos ustedes, chicos.

—Nos volveremos a ver —aseguró el muchacho de los nudillos prominentes.

—Eso espero —dijo Tails, rezando en su mente para ser capaz de soportar a Sonic en su ausencia.

—Les deseo lo mejor —dijo Amy—. Ojalá puedas permanecer tranquila en Angel Island, Kari.

—Si ustedes dicen que nadie me encontrará allí, solo me queda creer en ello —sonrió.

—Cuídense mucho, por favor —pidió la eriza rosa—. Knuckles, más te vale cuidar bien de Kari.

—Eso haré —respondió el equidna con cierto nerviosismo, percatándose del tono amenazante de su amiga.

Knuckles colocó las maletas dentro y se acomodó en los asientos junto a Kari. Sus amigos salieron del garaje y se hicieron a un lado, dándole espacio al equidna para maniobrar. Knuckles encendió el motor y la hélice frontal comenzó a girar. Una ráfaga de viento creada por las astas despeinó a Sonic, Tails, Amy y Dahlia. La avioneta avanzó y el piloto la situó en medio de la calle. Por suerte para todos, no se aproximaban vehículos ni transeúntes. Después de tomar vuelo, la enorme máquina se elevó por los aires. Los demás les hicieron señas y se despidieron con varios "¡adiós!" hasta que la avioneta se convirtió en una pequeña mancha a la distancia.

—Los voy a extrañar —suspiró Amy con los ojos vidriosos.

—Yo también —dijo Tails.

—Y yo —musitó Dahlia.

—Eran las únicas personas cuerdas que quedaban aparte de nosotros, Dahlia —comentó el zorro de dos colas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tails? —inquirió Amy, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante. Dahlia rió al observar su reacción.

—Tails, no intentes hacerte el gracioso —dijo Sonic, quien no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que salió de su casa.

—Sonic, ¿por qué no has dicho nada en todo este tiempo? —preguntó la perrita— ¿Estás triste?

—¿Eh? Sí… supongo que sí —mintió.

Amy se mordió el labio. Sabía perfectamente que Sonic no estaba triste en lo absoluto. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que nada volvería a ser igual desde ese momento.

* * *

><p>—He vuelto —anunció la eriza.<p>

—Hola, Amy —la saludó Tails sin muchos ánimos.

La chica de ojos verdes aprovechó que el mal tiempo había cesado para traer algunas cosas desde su casa.

Durante la cena, Sonic y los demás hablaron sobre lo que podrían hacer al día siguiente. Tenían muchas ganas de salir y dar un paseo por la ciudad.

—Sonic, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a un restaurante? Hace unos días me enteré de que abrieron uno cerca de la plaza redonda, esa que está cerca de la playa —sonrió mientras se imaginaba el paisaje que debía poder apreciarse en aquel lugar—. Dicen que la comida de allí es deliciosa.

—¿Comida? —repitió Sonic, quien no había prestado real atención a sus palabras hasta ese momento— ¡Síiiiii!

—Solo hace falta pronunciar la palabra mágica para que Sonic acepte cualquier cosa —murmuró Tails de forma que solo Dahlia pudiera escucharlo. La perrita asintió.

Más tarde, Amy entró a la habitación de Sonic vistiendo su pijama blanco. Se había dado una ducha y su cabello ahora tenía un agradable olor a rosas.

—Mañana nos divertiremos —le sonrió la eriza a Sonic, quien estaba sentado en su cama.

—Sí. Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tails despertó, descubrió que Dahlia no estaba en su camarote.<p>

—¿Dahlia?

Salió de su cuarto a toda prisa y bajó las escaleras. Miró en todas direcciones y no vio a nadie.

—¡Dahliaaaaaa!

—¿Qué pasa, Tails? —preguntó mientras se asomaba por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina— ¡Estoy aquí!

—¡Uff! ¡Me asusté muchísimo!

—Estaba haciendo el desayuno —explicó—. Lo siento, no quise despertarte —hizo una pausa y meditó las palabras del zorro— ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto?

—Es que pensé que te habías marchado… como lo hizo Kari —confesó avergonzado.

—¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó escandalizada— ¡Yo jamás haría eso!

—¿Qué fue todo eso, chicos? —preguntó una molesta Amy desde el segundo piso.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Amy! —dijo Tails— Me alteré por una estupidez. Discúlpame por haberte despertado.

—Bueno, no importa —respondió, restándole importancia al asunto—, de todas maneras pensaba despertar temprano hoy —sonrió recordando que saldría con Sonic—. A todo esto —pronunció mientras se concentraba en el olor que había en el ambiente— ¿qué están preparando?

—_Waffles_ —respondió Dahlia.

—¿Quién dijo "_waffles_"? —preguntó Sonic, quien había corrido a toda velocidad al sentir el delicioso aroma que se introdujo en su habitación cuando Amy dejó la puerta abierta.

—Sonic no se despertó cuando yo grité —adivinó el zorro— ¿no es así, Amy?

—Cuando salí de la habitación, Sonic seguía dormido.

En ese momento, Tails pensó que el erizo azul era una especie de rastreador ambulante de comida.

Minutos después, Dahlia sirvió los _waffles_ recién hechos en sendas bandejas y Tails colocó en la mesa un frasco de mermelada y otro con miel.

—Creo que hice más de la cuenta —observó la perrita blanca—. Ya estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para seis personas…

—¡Eso no importa! —dijo Sonic, quien estaba dispuesto a comer todos los que pudiera.

—Sonic, no hagas —trató de decir Amy, pero decidió dejar su frase inconclusa cuando comprendió que era inútil reprenderlo—… Bah, da igual.

Finalmente, todos terminaron sus _waffles_ y Sonic se comió los que sobraban. Mientras Tails, Amy y Dahlia lavaban los platos en la cocina, el erizo azul veía la televisión, en la cual aparecía Shadow, más encima, cantando la misma canción que corearon Sonic y Knuckles la semana pasada.

—¡¿Que nunca se cansa este tipo?! —exclamó irritado.

Los demás escucharon a Sonic quejarse.

—Ahh, este Sonic —suspiró Tails—. Tenemos que hacer algo con él.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó la perrita.

—No sé, pero es desesperante —confesó Amy—. Quería comentarles que voy a salir con él hoy día solo para comprobar si está así a causa del encierro o por otra razón —contó con una expresión entre seria y pensativa—. Sonic estaba acostumbrado a salir casi todos los días y se me ocurrió que tal vez se sentía mal porque el temporal le impidió salir de casa durante varios días.

—Está bien. Suerte —le deseó el zorro.

—Espero que salga todo bien —dijo Dahlia.

—Gracias, chicos.

* * *

><p>Para cuando salieron de la cocina, Sonic aún veía la televisión. Ahora Shadow cantaba el <em>opening<em> de Digimon Adventure.

—Se equivocó de serie —comentó Tails.

—Shadow canta muy bien —opinó Amy.

Sonic sintió envidia del erizo negro y comenzó a cantar por su cuenta. Como de costumbre, lo hacía tan mal que los demás se quejaron con él y le pidieron que se callara.

—_Shut up!_ —soltó— ¡Esta es mi casa!

—¡Pero son nuestros oídos los que sufren! —se defendió Dahlia.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! —pidió el público en la televisión cuando Shadow terminó de cantar.

—Espero que no estén hablando de Sonic —dijo Tails por lo bajo.

Una chica se subió al escenario y trató de abrazar a Shadow, pero los guardias del concierto la detuvieron.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan famoso —dijo Amy—, se supone que Shadow era una persona muy sombría y solitaria.

—Dicen que es el mejor hombre del tiempo en todo el país —contó Tails.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ?! —gritó Sonic en completo estado de estupefacción.

—Ninguno de nosotros entiende cómo llegó a ser tan famoso —prosiguió—. De hecho, al igual que ustedes, yo creo que Shadow es terrible trabajando en el pronóstico, no sé ni cómo llegó a convertirse en cantante y bailarín, pero dicen que hay algo en él que cautiva al público.

—La verdad es que no me cuadra la descripción que ustedes me han dado de Shadow con el carácter del erizo que aparece en televisión —meditó Dahlia.

Shadow lanzó un beso al público y se marchó del escenario. Algunas chicas se desmayaron de la emoción.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Amy al observar aquella escena en la pantalla.

Mientras Sonic permanecía en shock, Tails buscaba a Shadow en otros canales para poner verde de envidia al erizo azul. Cuando sintonizó el NTV encontró lo que quería: Shadow aparecía bailando sobre hielo junto a una guapa gata castaña.

—¿Aquí también aparece? ¡Es increíble! —dijo la eriza.

—¿En tan poco tiempo se volvió así de famoso? —preguntó Dahlia, casi sin poder creerlo— ¡Pero si hace solo una semana comenzó a dar el pronóstico!

—Dicen que es un galán con las chicas —contó Tails.

—¡¿P-P-PERO QUÉEEEE?! —chilló Sonic.

En ese momento, Amy apagó el televisor.

—La verdad es que estoy comenzando a hartarme de ver a Shadow en todas partes —confesó.

—Sí, hagamos otra cosa —propuso la perrita.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando Sonic había salido de su estado de shock, se acercó a Tails, quien se encontraba resolviendo un rompecabezas en la mesa del comedor junto a Amy y Dahlia.

—Tails, no has limpiado la cocina —le reprochó el erizo.

—Acabamos de lavar los platos, Sonic. Además, comimos hace poco, quiero descansar.

—Pero no te cuesta nada.

—A ti tampoco.

—Bah, yo los he mantenido todo este tiempo en mi casa ¿y así me pagan? —le espetó.

—Hemos cocinado todos los días, Sonic —se defendió la perrita de ojos violeta.

—Si eso no es suficiente para ti, entonces no sé qué decirte —dijo Tails, quien estaba haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para no aporrear al erizo.

—No, no es suficiente —respondió con un aire de prepotencia que enfureció a Dahlia—. Podrían limpiar la sala de estar y el recibidor también, ya que Kari se fue y era ella quien limpiaba allí.

Fue entonces cuando la paciencia de Tails llegó a su límite. Apretó los puños y trató de contar hasta diez, pero le resultó imposible. Entonces se incorporó y profirió enfurecido:

—¡SI DE VERDAD TE MOLESTABA TANTO TENER QUE MANTENERNOS DURANTE LA TORMENTA, NOS HUBIERAS DICHO QUE NO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

Los demás lo observaron con ojos de plato.

—Tails —musitó Dahlia, pensando que aquellos ojos azules nunca habían mostrado tanto desprecio e indignación.

—¡Ya no aguanto más! —gritó— ¡No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero ya no voy a hacer nada más por ti, Sonic!

Su voz se quebró. Cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, bajó la mirada y soltó:

—El Sonic al que tanto admiré… ya no existe.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Tails dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación. Amy y Dahlia le dirigieron miradas fulminantes a Sonic.

—¿Ahora van a decir que es todo culpa mía? —preguntó el erizo, cruzándose de brazos.

Dahlia se mordió el labio y se marchó a buscar a Tails.

—Eres de lo que no hay —fue lo último que le dijo Amy al erizo azul.

* * *

><p>Sabía que no era el único que estaba tenso. Sabía que la actitud de Sonic estaba sacando a todos de sus casillas, pero había llegado la hora de ser un poco más egoísta. Ya no podía hacerse cargo de los problemas que causaba Sonic. No era la madre de él, tampoco su consciencia. Debía dejarlo solo para que pudiera ver él mismo en qué se estaba equivocando. Ya no iba a pelear más, no iba a seguir insistiendo.<p>

—¿Tails? —lo llamó Dahlia con preocupación, asomándose por la puerta del cuarto del zorro.

—Ya no aguanto más, Dahlia. Me voy de aquí —declaró mientras metía un montón de cosas dentro de una maleta. Ella caminó hacia él y le dijo:

—En ese caso me voy contigo.

Tails la observó pasmado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, casi sin poder creerlo. Cuando vio cómo Dahlia asentía con una dulce sonrisa, no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo y corrió a abrazarla. Ella le acarició la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras Tails rompía a llorar.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Amy los estaba escuchando a escondidas. Ella se limitó a sentarse en el suelo del pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, rodeando sus rodillas con ambos brazos.

Para cuando Tails se tranquilizó, Amy decidió entrar en la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Tails?

—Un poco mejor —respondió mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo desechable—. Gracias, Amy.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó, fingiendo que no había escuchado su conversación.

—Regresaré a mi casa —dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas—… junto a Dahlia.

—Qué bien —sonrió—, les deseo lo mejor.

—No me siento capaz de dejar solo a Tails —confesó la perrita de ojos violáceos.

"_Sí, de la misma manera que yo no soy capaz de dejar sola a Sonic_ —pensó Amy con tristeza. De cierta forma, pensaba y sentía lo mismo que Tails, pero los sentimientos que había tenido por él durante años no desaparecerían con tanta facilidad.

Los tres hablaron acerca de lo ocurrido y del extraño comportamiento de Sonic. Tails confesó que Sonic siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir, pero su actitud tan vaga, egoísta y desvergonzada lo había defraudado totalmente. En un comienzo trató de tenerle paciencia, pero después de aquella semana en la que convivieron bajo el mismo techo, encerrados en su casa por el temporal que parecía no terminar nunca, comprendió que había llegado a su límite y que no tenía por qué soportar algo que le hacía daño. Cuando Amy confesó que ella también estaba harta, Tails se sintió aliviado en parte al saber que no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, pero sintió lástima por ella al pensar que seguía enamorada de un tipo que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue en su momento.

—Incluso hacía comentarios antipáticos en los peores momentos —contó Amy—. Cuando fui a buscarlo a su cuarto ayer por la mañana y le conté que Kari no estaba en casa, lo primero que hizo fue decir "¡Qué fastidiosa es!" en lugar de preocuparse. También lo escuché varias veces decir que Kari estaba loca, pero creo que nunca lo hizo en frente de ella.

—Creo que el problema de Sonic está más allá de nuestro alcance —opinó el zorro—. Amy, ¿estás segura de que quieres salir con él?

—Sí —respondió con determinación—. Si no lo hago, nunca me sacaré esta duda de encima.

—Quisiera pedirte una cosa, Amy —dijo Dahlia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No le digas a Sonic que nos fuimos por su culpa. Dile que Tails y yo queríamos hacer una investigación culinaria por el concurso.

La eriza casi había olvidado que la razón por la que Dahlia se encontraba en Mobius era aquel concurso culinario.

—Está bien.

—Nosotros haremos las maletas y nos marcharemos después de que te hayas ido con él al restaurante —explicó Tails—. Contamos contigo para que todo salga bien.

* * *

><p>Dahlia comenzó a reír en cuanto Tails señaló cuál era su casa.<p>

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene la forma de tu cabeza!

Tails se ruborizó.

—Pensé que era original…

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡No estoy riendo porque me desagrade! —rió, pero se detuvo al recordar un detalle importante— Tails, ¿recordaste dejar las instrucciones para Sonic sobre cómo usar el horno y los demás aparatos?

—Sí, lo hice. No quiero que acabe incendiando su propia casa.

—Tails, no exageres. En el peor de los casos creo que solo sería capaz de quemar su comida.

Tails y Dahlia comenzaron a imaginar cómo sería el primer día de Sonic sin nadie más en su casa:

—_Oh, una nota —dijo Sonic al ver un papel sobre la mesa del comedor. Lo desplegó y leyó rápidamente su contenido— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No piensan volver en varios días? ¿Y pretenden que cocine yo solo? ¡¿Acaso me quieren matar de hambre?!_

_Al darse cuenta de que su estómago rugía y de que no tenía más opción, decidió bajar a la cocina y preparar algo._

—_Entonces… esto se pone aquí y lo tengo que dejar durante… dos minutos._

_Como Sonic no leyó bien las instrucciones de la nota, programó el mini-horno para veinte minutos en vez de dos. Acto seguido, se marchó a ver televisión para matar el tiempo mientras se calentaba su comida. Veinte minutos después sonó la alarma del mini-horno. Sonic regresó a la cocina, abrió la puerta del aparato y desde el interior escapó un terrible olor a quemado._

—_¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Cosa estúpida! ¡Dije dos minutos! Ya me parecía que estaba tardando demasiado —frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en algo—. Tendré que hacer todo de nuevo… ¡Maldición! ¿dónde está Tails?_

_Después de tres intentos más, Sonic decidió ordenar una pizza._

Tails y Dahlia rompieron a reír.

—Bueno, todavía no sabemos si Amy regresará a su casa o no —recordó ella—, así que no es seguro que Sonic se quede completamente solo, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Solo espero que se encuentre bien.

—Ojalá…

Cuando la perrita blanca abrió la puerta de la casa de Tails y se adentró en el recibidor, comenzó a toser.

—¿Qué pasa, Dahl… —trató de preguntar Tails, pero inmediatamente descubrió lo que ocurría: su casa estaba llena de polvo y apenas se podía respirar allí dentro— ¡Rayos! No recordaba que estuviera tan sucio… ¿De verdad he pasado tanto tiempo fuera? —se preguntó y soltó un estornudo.

—Deberíamos hacer una pequeña limpieza —sugirió la perrita.

* * *

><p>—¡Llegamos! —anunció Amy. Habían llegado a aquel restaurante costero que tan buena crítica tenía.<p>

—Espero que la comida sea tan buena como dicen.

El piso del recibidor estaba recubierto con una alfombra azul marino y el interior del restaurante ostentaba una atractiva decoración con temática de barcos: timones, nudos, anclas y pequeños peces adornaban todo el lugar. También había una escalera que conducía a un segundo piso. Las mesas lucían manteles de color crudo, elegantes servilleteros y tres cubiertos de cada tipo.

—Guau, hace mucho tiempo que no veía tantos tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos para una misma persona —comentó la asombrada eriza. Sonic, por su parte, se lanzó a revisar el menú. Amy prefirió evitar discusiones con él, por lo que decidió imitarlo y pensar en qué pedir.

Habían llegado relativamente temprano, por lo que no había demasiada gente en el restaurante. Minutos después llegó un mesero —el cual era una lagartija de color celeste que lucía un impecable uniforme— a atenderlos.

—Buenos días, dama y caballero —los saludó muy educadamente— ¿ya han decidido qué van a ordenar?

—Sí —respondió Amy—. Yo quiero bacalao con salsa de camarones y una soda*.

—¿Y usted, caballero? —preguntó mientras anotaba la orden de Amy.

—Yo quiero pollo con papas fritas y un par de chelitas*.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué? ¿No entendió lo que dije?

—Lo lamento, no usamos esos términos pueblerinos aquí. Además, no servimos pollo ni papas fritas en este restaurante.

—¡Sonic! —lo reprendió la eriza rosa— Aún eres menor de edad, ¡no puedes beber alcohol! ¿Y no te diste cuenta de que es un restaurante costero? ¡Lógicamente no sirven esas cosas!

—¡Bah! —masculló— Entonces quiero arroz con mariscos y un jugo de frambuesa.

—En seguida —respondió el camarero antes de marcharse.

—Pero qué hombre tan maleducado —se quejó Sonic por lo bajo.

—Pero si fuiste tú el que pidió cosas que no corresponden.

—¡Era un estirado! Incluso creo que se parecía a Knuckles.

—¡Como sea, Sonic! Solo espero que hayas traído dinero.

El erizo azul revisó su calcetín.

—Tengo un par de billetes —sonrió. Amy se hizo un _facepalm_.

—Creo que no pediremos postre…

* * *

><p>Tails y Dahlia se habían colocado un delantal cada uno y ahora se encargaban de asear el interior de la casa. Se vieron obligados a abrir todas las ventanas y la puerta principal para no ahogarse en medio de la polvareda que se levantó cuando comenzaron a mover algunos muebles y sacudir algunas superficies.<p>

—Me siento extraño sin Sonic —admitió Tails a cuento de nada.

—Creo que yo igual —dijo Dahlia—, pero ahora tendremos paz.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo verdadera paz, Dahlia. Sonic comenzó a cambiar hace un año, más o menos, pero durante el último tiempo ha estado insoportable.

—Podríamos investigar en Internet sobre los cambios de conducta repentinos —propuso la perrita.

—Buena idea, pero primero tenemos que terminar con esto.

—Al menos llegamos antes que las arañas —comentó Dahlia. Levantó uno de los cojines del sofá y se encontró con una enorme telaraña llena de pequeños arácnidos—… Me equivoqué.

—¡AAAAHHHHHH! —gritó Tails, horrorizado, y aplastó a todas las arañas con un matamoscas que tenía cerca.

—Uff, espero que no hayan cosas peores aguardando.

—¡No, por favor! —pronunció asustado— ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

—Era broma —rió—. De cualquier forma, si llegamos a encontrar más insectos, déjamelos a mí. En donde vivo siempre tengo que lidiar con pulgas, arañas, escorpiones y hormigas.

Tails la observó con ojos de plato.

—Dahlia, ¿en qué lugar vives?

—Ya te contaré…

* * *

><p>—Sonic, ¿existe algún momento del día en que no pienses en comida?<p>

—Sí, cuando como.

—Entonces imagina que estás comiendo. Ya estoy aburrida de que me preguntes cuándo va a llegar la comida.

—¡Pero tengo hambre! —se quejó como lo haría un niño pequeño —¡y si comienzo a imaginar cosas como esa voy a tener más hambre!

Para la suerte de Amy, en ese preciso instante llegó el camarero con una bandeja de gran tamaño.

—Bacalao con salsa de camarones para usted —anunció mientras colocaba el plato correspondiente en frente de ella— y arroz con mariscos para usted…

Cuando el camarero observó la expresión de animal hambriento de Sonic, colocó el plato rápidamente en su lugar y se marchó a toda prisa. Amy se limitó a comer lentamente y con buenos modales. Sonic, por su parte, comenzó a coger puñados de arroz con las manos.

—¡SONIC! —chilló Amy— ¡¿Sé puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo?!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—¡Límpiate!

El erizo se limpió con una esquina del mantel.

—¡Pero no lo hagas con el mantel!

—Pero ya estoy limpio —respondió antes de sacar una servilleta y sonarse la nariz con gran estruendo.

Amy estaba con los nervios de punta. Los demás clientes comenzaron a dirigirles miradas de soslayo y a cuchichear entre sí. Incluso los que se encontraban en el segundo piso se asomaron por las escaleras para averiguar a qué se debía tanto escándalo. Pero ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no les importaba estar siendo observados.

—¡No entiendo qué pasó contigo, Sonic! ¡Antes no eras así!

—Estoy igual que siempre.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Amy no resistió más y le propinó una cachetada tan fuerte que resonó en todo el restaurante. Se hizo un silencio absoluto hasta que la eriza rosa rompió en llanto.

—¡No sé cómo es que sigo enamorada de ti! —gritó Amy entre sollozos— ¡Knuckles tenía razón! ¡Ahora pareces otra persona!

"_Si Sonic no es capaz de ver en qué se ha transformado, ya no queda nada por hacer_ —pensó.

Uno de los camareros había llamado al dueño del restaurante para informarle que tenían un par de clientes problemáticos, pero para cuando él llegó, se encontró con aquella escena y no fue capaz de hacer nada más que observarlos en silencio.

El erizo azul se llevó una mano a la zona de su rostro que había recibido la cachetada. Observó cómo Amy lloraba desconsolada y se sintió como el ser más despreciable del planeta.

"_Primero Tails, ahora Amy. Estoy alejándolos a todos. No puedo seguir así…_

—Tienes razón —admitió—. No sé qué me pasó. Supongo que sin Eggman ni conflictos no tengo motivación…

Cuando consiguió dejar de llorar, Amy dijo:

—Me gustaba más el Sonic de antes.

Tras haber terminado su comida y pagado la cuenta, Sonic y Amy se disculparon tanto con los camareros como con el dueño del local por haberles causado problemas. Hecho esto, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, aunque un ambiente incómodo los seguía a donde quiera que fueran.

* * *

><p>—Tails, ¿estás bien?<p>

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque… ¿no crees que te estás excediendo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Le has sacado a brillo a todo lo que está en esta casa!

—No es para tanto…

—Les sacaste brillo a todos y cada uno de los muebles.

—Eso lo hice porque estaba aburrido —se excusó el zorro—. Cualquiera comienza a limpiar y ordenar más de la cuenta cuando está aburrido, ¿no crees?

—¡Tails! ¡Les sacaste brillo a las sábanas de tu cama!

—Esto…

—¡Les sacaste brillo a las cortinas!

—Es que…

—¡Les sacaste brillo hasta a tus propios peluches!

La verdad, Tails no estaba aburrido en lo absoluto; al contrario: estaba más nervioso que nunca. Mientras aseaban su polvorienta casa, el zorro de dos colas comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que ocurrió con Dahlia horas atrás: él lloraba mientras ella lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza. Si lo pensaba bien, era una situación comprometedora. Además, Sonic estuvo una semana entera haciendo molestas insinuaciones sobre ellos, y por esto mismo comenzaba a creer que no lo hacía solo para fastidiarlos, sino porque él de verdad pensaba que hacían una buena pareja. Y lo peor de todo era que no había pensado en las implicancias de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Dahlia y de que ahora en adelante pudieran estar solos la mayor parte del día.

—Ya no hay nada más que limpiar y me parece excesivo que te estés empeñando en hacer que todo reluzca. ¿No prefieres que preparemos algo de comer? Estoy muerta de hambre.

En ese preciso instante, los estómagos de ambos rugieron como si tuvieran dentro una bestia asesina.

—… Sí, tienes razón —respondió el zorro.

Cuando se encontraban en la cocina, Tails comenzó a romper los platos uno por uno. ¿Qué? Oh… no, lo siento, eso nunca ocurrió. Lo que en verdad sucedió fue que prepararon puré de guisantes con huevos fritos para almorzar, y después de haberse zampado su deliciosa comida, como estaban agotados después de haber limpiado de arriba abajo la casa de Tails, prefirieron quedarse en casa y ver la televisión.

—Espero que no aparezca Shadow —dijo Dahlia.

Para su sorpresa, en el noticiario apareció Rouge con un traje color granate. ¡Ella era la presentadora!

—La semana pasada, un grupo de científicos que se encontraba en medio de una investigación…

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Tails.

—¿No era ella la que apareció bailando en la televisión el otro día?

—Sí, ¿aún la recuerdas?

—¡Claro! Por alguna extraña razón, tenía más claro el recuerdo de ella que el de Eggman. Rouge fue una ladrona famosa, por eso me extraña que ahora trabaje en la televisión.

—Al menos parece tener claro lo que hace —observó Tails—, no como Shadow en sus inicios.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que las noticias del día eran aburridas, apagaron el televisor.

—Tails —dijo Dahlia con repentina seriedad—, en todo este tiempo no me has contado muchas cosas sobre ti y me gustaría saber más.

El corazón del zorro dio un vuelco. ¿Qué clase de cosas querría saber sobre él? Ojalá no fuera a preguntarle nada muy complicado.

—¿Como qué? —respondió con nerviosismo— Creo que no tengo nada interesante que contar…

—Veamos… ¿qué es de tu familia?

—Es complicado —explicó con notoria incomodidad—, prefiero no hablar de ello.

—Está bien —respondió al comprender que no debía tocar ese tema—… ¡Oh! Recordé que en casa de Sonic avanzabas con los planos de un invento. ¿Podrías mostrarme alguna de tus creaciones? —pidió con ilusión.

—Claro —asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al garaje, Tails encendió la luz y Dahlia se encontró con infinidad de máquinas y artilugios de lo más impresionantes: una tabla deportiva anti-gravitatoria, un cinturón con propulsores, un casco de alta tecnología y muchas cosas más. Tails le explicó brevemente la función de algunos aparatos. La fascinación de Dahlia parecía crecer con cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Y decías que no tenías nada interesante que contar?

—Bueno… mi mayor invento no se encuentra aquí por una cuestión de espacio.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor invento?

—Una nave espacial llamada Blue Typhoon*.

—¡¿Una nave espacial?! —repitió sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos— ¡¿De verdad inventaste una máquina que es capaz de moverse por el espacio exterior?!

—N-No es tan impresionante como suena…

—¡Ya lo creo que sí! —insistió Dahlia— ¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de estas maravillas?

—No suelo hablar de mis inventos. Creo que si lo hiciera muy a menudo parecería un presumido.

—Admitir que haces las cosas bien no te convierte en un presumido. Tampoco serás un presumido por hablar de las cosas a las que te dedicas. Está bien que reconozcas tus cualidades siempre y cuando no te pases.

En ese momento, Tails se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban las cosas que solía decir Dahlia.

Después de haber revisado la gran mayoría de los inventos de Tails, la perrita blanca propuso que vieran alguna película.

—Veamos si hay algo que valga la pena —murmuró Dahlia mientras revisaba los canales. Cuando dio con una película romántica se ilusionó, pero descubrió que era demasiado melosa para su gusto—. Bah, ¿la programación de los viernes siempre es así de mala?

De pronto, dio con un canal donde… ¡adivinen! Aparecía Shadow.

—Oh, no otra vez —masculló, pero una cara conocida en el programa la obligó a examinar la pantalla como si se tratara un asunto de vital importancia— Tails, ¿tú sabes qué es esto?

—Es "Hola, Shadow".

—¿Y qué tipo de programa es?

—Uno de esos a los que va la gente para contar sus problemas amorosos.

—Y aquí tenemos a un invitado muy especial —anunció la co-presentadora del programa—: ¡David, el gato!

—No —pronunció Dahlia, estupefacta—… no puede ser…

* * *

><p>—Llegamos —anunció Knuckles. Kari observó maravillada la casa que Knuckles había construido con sus propias manos: una estrecha choza de dos pisos que usaba como soporte principal el grueso tronco de un árbol tropical.<p>

—Tu casa es genial —pronunció con un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el equidna con un leve rubor en las mejillas— Pues no paso mucho tiempo aquí. Como verás, traté de construirla lo más cerca que pude de la Esmeralda, pero incluso estando a escasos metros de distancia no soy capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿La Esmeralda está por aquí? —preguntó Kari mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

—Está escondida en un claro detrás de mi casa —explicó—. Más tarde te dejaré verla.

—¡Síiiii! —saltó de felicidad.

Lo primero que hizo Knuckles cuando entró a su hogar fue recostarse sobre un sofá. Suspiró y dijo:

—Si no hubiera sido por esa pequeña isla que me indicó Tails en el mapa, no podríamos haber descansado en todo el viaje.

—Este lugar está realmente lejos de todo, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Supongo que ya no temes que te encuentren. Muy pocos conocen esta isla y es muy difícil llegar aquí, este sería el último lugar en donde se les ocurriría buscarte.

Kari sonrió pensando que por fin podría estar tranquila, y todo gracias a Knuckles y sus amigos.

—Tu casa es muy acogedora, Knuckles, pero siempre estás cuidando de la Esmeralda Maestra. Tails me contó que todas las noches duermes a su lado… ¿no te da frío? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado.

La eriza examinó el interior de la casa y dijo:

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, tomaré una ducha. No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?

Knuckles se incorporó sobre el sofá.

—Claro que no. Te quedarás aquí por una temporada, así que no puedo prohibírtelo.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Mientras se duchaba, Kari cantaba alegremente. Knuckles podía oírla con claridad a pesar del ruido que hacía el agua de la regadera:

_Tú, caballero de mis deseos,_

_príncipe azul, mi amor eterno._

_Llévame lejos, como en el cuento;_

_llévame lejos, hasta tu reino._

_No pierdas tiempo, ¿no te das cuenta?_

_No quiero ser más Cenicienta_

—Qué hermosa voz —susurró Knuckles, quien se encontraba revisando la despensa en busca de frutas, pero casi todo lo que había dentro se había estropeado. Después de todo, él nunca pensó que estaría una semana fuera de casa.

A los pocos minutos, Kari salió del baño con una ropa diferente a la que tenía puesta cuando llegó: había cambiado su vestido rosa pálido por unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

—Kari, lamento decirte que no queda comida —dijo Knuckles—. Tendremos que salir a buscarla nosotros mismos.

—Está bien —accedió de buena gana.

Después de que Knuckles le explicara cuáles eran los árboles frutales que se hallaban más cerca y de hacer una demostración de su fuerza para provocar que varios frutos se soltaran de sus ramas con un solo golpe, recogieron todos los que pudieron y los colocaron en canastas para llevarlos al interior de su casa.

—Es admirable cómo te las arreglas solo —lo halagó Kari—, eres muy independiente.

Aquellos comentarios siempre provocaban que Knuckles se ruborizara.

—Después de estar un tiempo viviendo solo, es normal que haya aprendido a hacer todo por mi cuenta.

—¿Y solo comes frutas o hay veces en las que comes cosas diferentes?

—Rara vez como algo que no sea ni frutas ni verduras —contó—. Hay ocasiones en las que me dedico a pescar en algún río, y muy de vez en cuando visito Mobius o alguna isla cercana para comprar comida que no puedo encontrar acá.

—Ahora podría ir yo en tu lugar.

—¿No temes que te descubran si haces eso?

—Me las arreglaré para pasar desapercibida. No será difícil esconder mi identidad si me maquillo adecuadamente o cubro mi rostro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con asombro. No esperaba que Kari se ofreciera con tanta facilidad para una tarea tan complicada como salir y regresar a la isla por su cuenta— Te lo agradecería de todo corazón, pero no es necesario que lo hagas muy seguido, el trayecto es agotador y no podrás salir de aquí sin un medio de transporte especial.

—Entonces te pediré que me enseñes cuáles son esos medios de transporte especiales. Supongo que la avioneta de Tails es uno de ellos.

Knuckles no quería permitírselo, pero decidió junto a ella que hablarían sobre eso más adelante.

—Comprendo que tienes un gran deber como guardián y quisiera devolverte el favor que me estás haciendo. No sabes cuánto aprecio el que me hayas dejado vivir aquí contigo.

—No es necesario que me des las gracias —respondió sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Cada vez le costaba más decirle que no a Kari.

Tras haber troceado algunas frutas, comieron hasta quedar satisfechos y se dirigieron hacia la Esmeralda Maestra.

"_Me pregunto si será tan grande y majestuosa como me dijeron_ —pensaba la eriza mientras esquivaba ramas de árboles y arbustos. De pronto, divisó un resplandor verdoso a través del follaje y Knuckles anunció:

—Aquí es.

Ambos llegaron a un claro en cuyo centro reposaba la gema más hermosa que Kari había visto en toda su vida. Brillaba con luz propia y poseía un aura de misterio que obligaba a la eriza roja a no apartar la vista de ella, casi como si estuviera hipnotizada. Knuckles, por su parte, admiraba cómo el brillo de la Esmeralda se reflejaba en los ojos de Kari.

—Es hermosa —pronunció maravillada.

—Sí — respondió el equidna mientras pensaba que lo único hermoso que se hallaba en ese lugar era Kari.

—Creo que me gusta más porque estoy contigo —dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos—. Si estuviera aquí sola no me sentiría tan relajada y feliz. Cualquier lugar es asombroso estando contigo… y es genial ver que cuidas de algo tan importante.

El corazón de Knuckles comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se encendieron. No supo qué decir y su silencio le otorgó a Kari la oportunidad de seguir hablando:

—Dije que te mostraría lo mejor de mí, pero fallé en el momento en que escapé de la casa de Sonic. Ya estoy harta de hacer las cosas mal, así que he decidido cambiar —habló con determinación—. Espero que me des una nueva oportunidad para conquistarte.

El equidna se quedó estático y comenzó a sentir que su rostro ardía como una antorcha.

—D-De repente siento mucho calor —dijo en un intento de desviar el tema mientras evitaba la mirada de Kari—, debería tomar una ducha ahora mismo…

—Knuckles, no intentes hacerte el desentendido —pronunció con seriedad. Con esto, el equidna comprendió que no tenía escapatoria. Bajó la mirada y trató de ser lo más sincero que pudo:

—Kari, nos conocemos hace poco tiempo —hizo una pausa—. No estoy seguro de esto…

—¿Y sería muy diferente si nos conociéramos hace un año? —preguntó con obstinación— No necesito más tiempo para descubrir si me gustas o no.

—Este… no lo sé, pero…

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Me dejarás conquistarte?

Knuckles frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, sumamente nervioso.

—Eso no será necesario.

Al oír estas palabras, Kari tardó unos segundos en comprender su significado y, cuando lo consiguió, perdió el conocimiento. Por suerte, Knuckles alcanzó a sujetarla justo a tiempo.

—Vaya —suspiró—, no pensé que se desmayaría. Lo mejor será llevarla a casa otra vez —susurró el chico de ojos violeta.

* * *

><p>¡Ha llevado la hora del <strong>SÚPER GLOSARIO<strong>! ¡Yaaaay!

***Soda:** Pueden pensar que entendieron a qué me refería con esto, pero creo que "soda" significa cosas diferentes en cada país de Latinoamérica. En este caso, Amy está pidiendo agua gasificada.

***Chelitas:** Viene de la palabra "chela", la cual es una manera coloquial en Chile de decir "cerveza". El equivalente en España vendría siendo "birras", y en otros países de habla hispana… pues no sé D:

***Blue Typhoon:** En inglés significa "tifón azul". Es la nave espacial que inventó Tails para que Sonic y sus amigos pudieran cumplir una de sus mayores misiones en la serie Sonic X.

Y bueno, creo que sobra decir que **Digimon Adventure** y **Floricienta** no me pertenecen xD Disclaimer, disclaimer everywhere~


End file.
